Bella Swan: Drift Ruler
by Daerwyn
Summary: I really want to see what they can do, how fast and strong they really are. Not to be interrupted by nomadic vampires. All of that was ruined with a phone call.B/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting with Edward, where we were getting ready for the baseball game. The baseball game that was played in vampire style. I really want to see what they can do, how fast and strong they really are. Not to be interrupted by nomadic vampires. All of that was ruined with a phone call.

It was unknown but the entire family was in the living room watching me. As soon as my phone rung, Alice went into a vision. I checked the caller I.D., but it was some number I never heard of.

I answered, "Hello? Bella Swan."

"Bella," A voice I never thought I would hear said. I knew him and this wasn't going to be good if the Cullen's were listening.

"Shit, no, no, no!" I moaned. "You shouldn't have called me at this number, B. I-"

"You've been challenged."

I froze, all the Cullen's looked at me curiously. "Who the fuck would challenge me? I haven't been there in months!" Esme flinched at my language and I sent her an apologetic look.

"Serp challenged you. He said if you weren't there in - He wants to talk to you."

I heard tires squealing in the background and groaned. They were there right now.

"Put him on, B."

"I'll call you later."

"I'll hold you to it," I laughed. Talk about mood swings. The phone shifted and my smile turned indifferent as soon as Serp spoke.

"Bella Drift."

"Serpent," I said icily. The Cullen's were watching me with wide eyes.

"You have three days."

"Where?"

"You know where. The place that I had you leave for good. I want you there in three days starting now, at six o'clock. If you aren't there, I'll get your title, your cars, and your money."

"You have no right to take my cars or money, Serp. No right at all!" I got up and walked to the window, trying to avoid the Cullen's faces.

"Bel-"

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't finished! You can take my cars, you can take my title, but my money is here with me. You can't get that and you never will!"

"And I can take your crew," he finished.

I froze, "You wouldn't."

"As soon as they get my tattoo, they are mine. Isn't that right, BD?"

I rubbed my shoulder subconsciously, and whispered, "Yes, Serp."

"Do your friends know who you are now? Do your friends where you really are know who you are? Does your crew know who you are to me?"

"I will tell them before you, Serp."

"You will tell them that I own you? That you are mine? That you belong to me? That you will be here? I order you to and you can't refuse an order."

"Yes," I said softly. "I will tell them before you do."

"Three days and it all comes true."

"Yes," I started, but he wouldn't let me finish.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. . ." I struggled, looking at the Cullen's. "Master."

"Very good, I'll see you soon, BD. Very soon."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

He hung up and I clutched the phone in a tight grip and stormed right out the door. I threw my phone into the woods and was seething. "I fucking hate you Serpent!" I screamed. How would I get to Phoenix in three days, taking all my money with me? And keep the Cullen's from finding out?

Planes would never allow it. I looked at the Cullen garage and got an idea.

I walked back in. "I need to borrow the Volvo."

"What?" Edward asked. "Why don't you explain what that phone call was all about?"

"I'll bet three thousand dollars that Jasper and Emmett know."

Edward glared at the two of them. "You know?"

"They know who Serpent is. Or rather, who the Black Six is."

"Holy shit! The Black Six? You relate to them?" Emmett asked.

"I belong to them," I said, showing them my shoulder. There was a black number six that was written like a Japanese character tattooed there.

"Holy shit!" Emmett said again. "How the hell-"

"I have my own crew, the DareDevils. I own a warehouse where we keep the cars, the people, the money. I founded it, I paid for it and all my friends. And then, while my friends were sleeping, I snuck out to race. Serp challenged me to race him and the prize was the loser belonging to the winner." Edward growled. "He was allowed to and he did, he shot my tire and I spun out. He won and I belong to the Black Six now. I left Phoenix as soon as I could, before my friends could see me. I told them that I needed a break. They keep in contact every now and then, but this is definately a first. I didn't recognize the number, meaning something big happened and they had to change numbers."

"What? You race? You own a crew?" Jasper asked, awed but worried.

"It's my past and I wanted to keep it that way, but now it seems to be the present. I have three days to get to Phoenix and I need your car."

Alice handed me the keys. "We're coming with."

"I don't care if you do, but I'll warn you. I am in control there. That's my turf and Serp is allowed to come see me. So Edward, you can't do anything to him or anyone there. That's how it is there so don't intervene. Any of you. Alice, you'll get visions of things, ignore them. That's how it works. Sex is a big role in winning and losing."

I grabbed my phone from the trees and then made my way towards Edward's car. I unlocked it and just as I was about to get in driver side, Edward put me in passenger.

"Edward, I'm driving. You don't know where to go."

He looked at me. "I will drive."

"I control this place! How would they feel if they saw me sitting in the passenger? Like you control them, is how! Get out of the drivers seat right this instant!"

He switched seats and I started the car. I saw all the Cullen's waiting by their cars.

I rolled down the window. "You really don't have to do this, you guys. It really is fine."

"You are family, we go wherever family goes," Esme said.

"We'll see how long that charade lasts. Alright, all of you, follow me to Phoenix. There will be no stops for food. But there will be stops for gas and for the human to go to the bathroom."

"Perfect," Rosalie muttered.

"Rosalie, just so you know. You'll be the most hit on girl there," I said.

She smiled, "They'll like me?"

"Yeah, but if they ask you for sex, just say that you belong to Emmett. No marriage or dating. That's unpopular. You belong to him. And you'll probably be the prettiest one there too, so you'll have a lot of explaining. And as for you other girls, say that your mates own you."

They nodded and got in their cars. I sped out of the driveway and hit the highway doing one hundred.

"Bella, slow down," Edward pleaded.

"Now look who's talking," I smirked, but didn't stop.

A deer darted on the road and I skidded around it, doing a perfect drift circle. I laughed, "Just like I remembered," I sighed.

"Did you just - I mean - Are you- what was that?" Edward asked finally after stuttering like an idiot.

"That was drifting. My best and most reliable quality in racing. Only the cars are going two fifty. That's besides the point. I mostly drag, but hey! It's racing none the less."

I hit the gas and saw the Cullen's behind us just drive around it. My phone rang and I motioned for Edward to answer it. "Put it on speaker."

"Bella! Where are you? You said you would be home in three days to race! Are you crazy!" B said.

"I have to," I said. "If I don't, he'll take everything."

"He can't do that!" Sar exclaimed.

"He already owns me! He can take what I have at the warehouse!"

"What do you mean he owns you? BD, what are you keeping from us?"

"I raced him one day, the night before I left, and you guys were sleeping. He challenged me. I lost and he owns me, but I refused. He was planning on telling you, but I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from him."

"Where are you? It sounds like a car."

"I'm on my way to Phoenix now. I'll be there in a day. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"We'll see you soon, BD. And you better win this race. We need these cars."

"I'll do my best, Sar, I promise. Now catch some Z's and don't you dare race until I get there. I can't risk losing anything yet."

We said goodbyes and I hung up by flipping my phone closed.

"Who is in your crew?" Edward asked with a hard voice. I knew that voice. He was mad, but he didn't want me to know.

"Sar, B, Deo, and Kif. Four and then me. Five total. We have six cars, just in case."

"Who fixes the cars?"

"I do, but now B does. He is my second in command. The best guy ever, really."

"Is 'Sar' a girl? It sounds like it."

"They are all guys. Most girls don't drift. Most girls are the whores that slut around and fuck the drivers."

"But you race?"

"Oh yes. I don't whore around. Well, not anymore."

I heard Edward take a deep breath. "Not anymore?"

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking."

"How many guys were you with?"

"A lot. Fifteen, maybe?"

"When we get there, you are pointing every last one out to me."

I looked at him and knew he was going to force me to.

"You can't kill them," I said softly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because its my fault. I entered this world and I let them take advantage of me. It takes two to tango, Edward."

"They could have forced you."

"No one forced me. No one ever in this world does that. Its either you take it or you don't."

"So you hang around guys the entire time you were in Phoenix."

"I had one girl that I talked to, but she died last month."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Her car exploded on the track. She hit a pole and Nos take broke. Went up in flames," I continued. "Not her fault, but whatever fuckers she was racing." Tears welled up in my eyes. "That's why I was so mopey last month."

"I thought it was . . . girl problems, so I didn't push it. I'm so sorry."

"She was great," I sighed. I hit the gas to zoom up. "But it happens in this world. We lose people all the time in races or just by the cops or something. We can't dwell on it."

About three hours into the ride, I stopped and got granola bars, gatorade, and some Burger King. I used the bathroom quickly before getting back in the car. It only took ten minutes, but that was ten minutes behind schedule.

I got a phone call from Charlie and groaned. I drove off and answered.

"Bella! Where are you?"

"Sorry, dad. I forgot to tell you. I, um, I have to move back to Phoenix."

"Why? Did Edward hurt you?"

"What? No!" I said quickly. "Of course not! We just. . . we broke up!" I said suddenly. Edward looked at me incredulously. "We broke up after an arguement during the baseball game and I broke up with him because I don't want to have a relationship full of arguements. I'm sorry. I just went to the airport and am waiting for the plane in Phoenix."

I shook my hand, waiting for Edward to help make it convincing.

"Why didn't you stay? Bella, why didn't you stay here?"

"Because there are too many memories, dad. I should have done this last time we broke up. I'm sorry. Oh, look. I have to board the plane. I'll call you when I get to Phoenix."

"But Renee isn't even there!"

"I know. I can handle living there alone. They still have their house. They didn't move because they wanted to come in the winter. I have to go, dad. Love you. Bye."

"Bye. Love you too."

I hung up and threw the phone in the back seat.

"That was pretty good lying."

I flashed him a smile. "It was essential."

"Did he believe you?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. He sounded worried. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"You just lied to your father!" Edward said sharply.

I looked at him. "Do you want to tell the truth? Then by all means, call him back and have him cart me to jail! Joining the Black Six is a ticket to jail! All members that are caught are sent there! Is that where you want to meet me at?"

"I would bust you out," Edward mumbled.

"Then call him. Call Charlie and tell him that I have to street race a guy that forced me to join Black Six and see what he says or does. I will tell you right now, he will blame this on you. He doesn't like you, like at all. I do and he only puts up with you because I love you. He sees that. Now call him and see if I'm right."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't move, but he glared out the window. Finally, he spoke. "Your father doesn't like me?"

"He thinks there is something wrong with your family and that it might rub off on me. He just doesn't know how right he is. Now, please, just stop! I don't care what Charlie thinks about you! I am the one that decides whether you come in my house or not."

"Well put," he said simply. "But I don't want to break up your family."

"In case you haven't noticed, it already is," I said, thinking about my parents divorce and me only seeing Charlie for two weeks.

We stayed silent the rest of the seven hour drive at me going 150. I parked in front of Renee's and killed the engine. "Stay here just in case she's here."

The others parked around the corner and I opened my front door using the key under the mat. Looking inside, I saw Renee wasn't here.

"You guy can all come in! No one's here!" I said knowing they would all hear.

They got out of their cars and walked towards me. I left the door open as they walked in and went straight to my room. Alice was bounding next to me. "I have to see your closet here! My visions show you'll be here for a while!"

"Alice, I know that this is taking away time in Forks. I can't expect you to stay here and I would actually prefer you don't see me like this. I'm so terrible and its just awful."

"You can't be that bad."

I opened my closet and she gasped. "What are these? I don't even know what this does?"

All of the Cullen's were in my room in an instant, and she was holding up a lace thong, but you couldn't tell it was a thong.

"That, Alice, my dear and innocent friend, is a thong."

She gasped and dropped that. "That was not a thong! That was a string of lace!"

"That is a thong," I giggled. I dug out some clothes for me to wear.

Alice went into her vision and groaned. "You are not wearing that!"

"I am!" I laughed.

Edward growled, "No, you're not!"

"I own this turf," I said cooly. "I have to dress the best."

"If that's the best, they have serious problems."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "They do."

I closed my closet door and changed into a black leather mini skirt, pink lace underwear, a black lace bra, and a light blue tube top. I put on some thick eyeliner with the mirror in my closet door and then some dark red lip stick.

I opened the closet door. "Ta da!" I sang to the Cullen's that were gathering in my room.

"Holy shit! She's hot!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and looked at me.

"That is so slutty-"

"Get's me lots of guys, this skirt," I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, though, Rosalie."

She seemed shocked. "I thought you'd-"

"Break down? Yell? Here, on my turf, I have a backbone. Welcome to Isaland."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a necklace off of my dresser and Edward cleared his throat awkwardly. "What is that?" he asked.

"My car keys."

"There are like fifteen keys!" Edward said, like I was missing something.

"There are six colors for six cars. There are replacements for my crew in case they lose them. I remember they lost them all the time. That's besides the point. We have to go to the warehouse, now, though."

"Where is it?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I smiled. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. Just follow me. And if you tell anyone that isn't in my crew. . . I will kill you."

I opened my bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out a handgun. I checked for bullets, ignoring Edward's disapproving comments.

"Bella, that is really dangerous. You shouldn't keep that. Give that to me right now."

"The only way to survive here is to have them. I'll get a gun pointed to my head about fifteen times a week. That's besides the point."

I grabbed a bottle of concealer and put it on my tattoo. "I will get taken for this so I need it covered. It happens all the time."

I walked out the door, the rest of the Cullen's following me. Edward gasped. "Bella! You have a tattoo on your lower back too?"

My hand instinctfully went to my lower back and I nodded. "My crew's tattoo. A devil for the DareDevils.

"You'll be damned for having that thing on you!" Edward said. "I'll have Carlisle remove it."

"Edward," I said calmly, although I was a little pissed. "I got that tattoo myself. I want that tattoo. And if being damned comes with it, then so be it. It's not like I'm not already going to hell."

I opened the front door and took the extra key and slipped it on my necklace while they all headed towards their cars.

"Alright, follow me and I'll give you the address once we get there."

I drove five minutes into the direction of the desert and parked at a warehouse in the middle of the outskirts of town. I picked up my gun, but Edward grabbed it. I sighed and snatched it back, shot at the front door, and then walked up to it.

Edward grabbed my hand. "The people inside are loaded!"

"The people inside are my crew!" I went up to the door and opened it. Four guns were pointed at my head and I rolled my eyes. "Is that how you're going to welcome me?"

I heard a gun click and I looked in surprise at B. "You were seriously going to shoot me, baby? I thought you loved me more than that!"

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Chapter 4

"BD! I didn't know it was you!" B said, running up to me. He kissed my lips softly and I heard a growl. I giggled and kissed his cheek after his kiss and turned around.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys meet my boyfriend, Edward. And his family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett."

They eyed Emmett closely. I knew what was coming next and smirked.

"I call the blonde!" Sar shouted.

"Black!" B screamed.

"Brunette!" Kif called.

I rolled my eyes. "The big one owns the blond. The blond guy owns the pixie. And the other blond owns the brunette. Sorry. They are claimed."

They glared at the guys and Edward said exactly what he wasn't suppossed to. "I own Bella."

I groaned. "Great!" I muttered, sarcastic. The guys looked at me.

"Please tell me you aren't engaged. You leave one night and suddenly you have a boyfriend!" Sar said.

"Sar, calm down!" I growled. "He doesn't own me. We aren't married. And we aren't engaged. Sorry, I forgot to explain, if you are engaged, you own people. You don't have to be married, like you guys aren't," I emphasized with a little meaningful glare. "And Edward doesn't own me because we aren't engaged. I'm only eighteen, for god's sake!" I said, turning to Sar. "How can I be fucking engaged?"

"Hey, Steph is to Serp."

"Steph is to Serp? That's a whole fucking different thing. Oh, right, where are my manners. Come in, come in! I can hook you Cullen's up with a place to sleep. We have plently of guest rooms and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I can go shopping tomorrow. I need to get to the track tonight."

"You are going in that, right? Please, let me be right," Deo said.

"Yes, Deo. You are right. I'm going in this. Who do you think will approach me first? Hundred bucks says its Serp himself."

"Girl, he's taken!" Kif laughed.

I shrugged, "A guy wants adventure. I'll give him adventure. I still say Serp. He doesn't even have to offer. He can order me. But I do have to say, that new guy when I left, Ash was his name, he'll probably come after me. He had his eyes on me before I left."

"Girl, he came up to me yesterday and asked when you'd be back, I told him soon," Sar laughed.

I winked as Edward growled. I turned to the girls. "Follow me. You are far from sluts and you at least need to look like one."

Their mates growled but I rolled my eyes and pulled them along.

"I can't believe you're like this!" Alice said as I pulled them into my bedroom. "I got like fifteen visions of you having sex tonight!"

"If Edward won't, then I'll have to find my own means," I muttered. I threw some short skirts and tank tops at them. "Wear these. And claims only work one way. A guy can go with other girls but girls that are claimed can't go with other guys. It's a respect thing for guy. Something about how his rules are followed."

"That's so depressing," Rosalie muttered.

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

I found my favorite perfume and sprayed it on me before looking at the clock. It was five o'clock. Time for me to make dinner.

"I have to make dinner for the crew. I should hurry. Come down when you're ready."

They nodded and I exited the room. I ran into Edward. "I heard everything you and Alice said. How dare you think you're having sex tonight."

"Like I said, if you won't give me it, I'll have to find other means."

"I could hurt you."

"Too bad."

I walked past him and went straight to the kitchen. "Bastards! Get the fuck in here! What the hell did you do to my kitchen!"

It was completely burnt. There was black, scorched walls and the stove was completely wrecked. The only thing that seemed new was the fridge.

"Oh, I told you we should have told her last week!"

I whirled on them, seething. "This happened weeks ago and I just find out now! Do you know how long it will take for me to make dinner! It won't! I can't make dinner with a burnt stove! I have to fucking order pizza!"

"Pizza's fine with me," Sar shrugged.

I glared at him.

"And I would have told you but the guys wouldn't let me," he finished quickly.

I didn't believe him. "Who did this!" I shouted.I was the mother of the group, obviously. Deo was like the father and he liked me, a lot. I showed him one good time and he's been hooked ever since. Well, he was my first and I was his last. He hasn't moved on and that much was obvious. We met in high school and as soon as I came to school with my Skyline, he asked if I raced. I didn't and he showed me how.

My face broke out into a grin as they got into a shouting match. I grabbed my phone. "I'm ordering pizza!" They stopped and looked at me. I ordered the pizza and then kissed them all on the cheeks. "Who said I can't take care of my boys." Kif cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. My men."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a growl at the door and sighed. "Hello, Edward."

"Your name is too old fashion, man. Let's give you a nickname."

They looked him over. "On a scale of one to ten, how good is BD in bed?" Deo asked.

"What we do to each other is -" Edward started

"Ah, he's a virgin," Kif observed. I giggled at Edward's embarrassed face.

"Well, Belly isn't a virgin," Deo said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I'm not Deo, but he won't go anywhere with me. I could show him so much!"

They laughed and Edward looked uncomfortable. "I want to-"

"Save it for marriage," I finished. "I know."

"I got it!" B shouted. "We'll call you prude."

I couldn't take it, I bust out laughing. "So, prude, what's your favorite pizza?"

"Um, anchovie?" he said, but he more like asked it.

All the guys gagged. "Ugh, that's disgusting. I'm never sharing a pizza with you."

I raised my eyebrow. "You should have said pepperoni. That's our crew pizza of the Friday night. Today is Friday."

"You just told us about twelve hours ago that you raced. I had no clue."

I giggled. "True."

The pizza came and I paid for it, quickly kicking the guy out. I set it down in the living room and the Cullen's came in and forced themselves to eat a piece. I felt so bad for them. Emmett seemed like he was enjoying it. Weird.

"Bella, what car are you taking tonight?" Deo asked.

I smirked. "6 L Ferrari F140 V12 6 speed semi-automatic, Twin plate clutch," I said automatically. All the Cullen's eyes widened and my crew smirked.

"The Ferrari?" Deo asked, smiling.

"The Ferrari P4/5," I confirmed.

Rosalie whistled. "Damn. Since when were you into cars?"

"Who do you think fixes the engines?" I smiled at her.

"Show me your cars, now," She told me.

I laughed and got up, opening the back door. "Prepare yourselves, and don't touch my engines unless I say so."

I turned on the light and six cars, about six feet apart from each other, were lit up and I heard the Cullen's gasp. I nodded to the boys and they went to their cars.

"You Cullen's can split up and go in any car. I'm driving the green one." Deo went to the yellow, Sar to the orange, B to the red, and Kif to the dark purple. That left the blue one. I tossed a key to Carlisle. "Take care of my baby."

He nodded and got inside. I opened the door to the green car and slipped inside, Edward getting in passenger side. I pressed the garage door opener and it opened all six doors.

"Bella-"

"Hold on tight," I smirked. I hit the gas and pressed the garage door button again. All the door started to shut and the crew zoomed off.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the spot. A line of warehouses on each side. No one could see us unless they came down this road, which was highly unlikely. It was perfect.

Six am. They were just finishing the last races. All races stopped as soon as they saw my car. All eyes turned towards me. People flashed their lights at me and I grinned, parking. I got out and was immediately recognized.

"Holy shit! BD's back!" I heard people whisper.

The crowd around me split and I smirked, "Serp, its been too long."

"Likewise. I see you covered your tattoo," he said as he sauntered around me in a circle, like I was his prey.

"You know as well as I do that the cops want us."

"At least I don't use my real name," Serp smirked, standing in front of me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Want to have a good time."

I leaned back, placing my hands on his chest. I took slow steps, pushing him backwards until he was up against a car. I trailed my hands down his chest and gripped his manhood, that immediately got hard, "Maybe later."

"You with someone?" he growled out.

I let go and wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I let go and winked before turning around. "Who wants to race!" I called.

Cheers went up and I clapped once. "Get started! I want to see what I've missed!"

I ran my tongue over my lips and a few guys oogled. I winked and walked up to the finish line, Edward right next to me. "Edward, you need to stop following me. Mingle."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Do you know what these vile men are thinking?"

"Oh, I'm aware, and I must say, I'm flattered. But you being around me will give them the wrong idea and I can't have that. Go."

I nodded to the guy that started the race and he nodded in return, turning to the two cars ready to race. I looked across from me and saw Serp.

"Especially Serpent," Edward growled.

I shrugged, "He's allowed to do what he wants and I'm allowed to do what I want. I'm not a little girl, Edward. I'm eighteen, start treating me like it. I feel like your my father when you do this. So I'm around horny guys, it happens all the time."

Someone stood next to me, smoking some weed. I reached over, grabbed the blunt, and took a long breath, before handing it back.

"Thanks, man," I said absently as the cars took off. I watched the finish line closely. Red. I raised my hand and Serp nodded. Agreed upon win.

The red car collected its prize and Edward looked at me, "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. Once you watch a few races, you'll know the rules." I looked at the start line and noticed the car take a jump. "Jump!" I shouted. The guy that was pointed looked at me.

"What car?"

"My side!"

The sun was starting to rise, so there were just two races left and then everyone started for home. "That's it?"

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

"It's usually from six pm until six am. We were on the road, though, so we missed most of it. I'm getting some sleep before I head back tonight."

"You're coming tonight too? You just went today!" Edward protested.

I shrugged, "Oh well."

Serp came up to me, "Want to have a good time. Looks to me that this pussy isn't giving you what you need."

"He isn't, but he'll kill you if you touch me," I sighed.

"I-" Edward protested. "She's mine."

I rolled my eyes, "He hasn't gotten it through his head that no one owns me."

Serp nodded, "My place?"

I looked at Edward, "Make it mine. I don't want Edward to get all territorial."

"Your mom's place?" Serp made sure.

"Definately. Meet you there."

He nodded, grinning. I turned to Edward as he glared holes in the back of Serp's retreating form. "It's better than me getting laid in the back of someone's car. Drive home with Carlisle and Esme. You stay at the warehouse. I'll be there in a half hour, at least. I'll call you on my way over, okay?"

"Love, how can you do this to me?"

"You did this to us," I told him. I grabbed my key out of my bra and got in my car, turning it to life and taking off towards Renee's house.

I pulled in to see Serp waiting by the door. "It's locked," he said when he saw me standing there, dumbfounded.

"Don't you have a key?" I asked, perplexed.

"Lost it," he shrugged.

I opened the door and grinned, "You know the way."

He threw me against the wall and I gasped, "I like it rough."

That just turned him on. I shoved him on the door to my room and pulled his shirt off. Perfect abs. He pulled my shirt off before throwing me down on my bed. I growled, "Bring it."

Ten minutes later, I rolled off of bed, and started to put my clothes back on. "Good luck with you and Steph!" I told him as he left.

"I'll tell her you said hi."

I grinned, "Your dick's loss."

"You would endanger your favorite part of me?" he laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smirked. I put my hair in a ponytail to keep the sex hair undercontrol. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you."

He drove off and I pulled out my cell phone. I could tell I was glowing, which was great. That was amazing. I haven't done that in eighteen months. Too fucking long.

"Edward, I'm on my way back," I said as soon as he answered. I hung up before he could say anything and drove towards my crew's place. I slid into the garage silently and opened the door to the house part.

"So, how was it?" Deo asked, smirking.

I plopped into the chair next to him, "Fucking amazing. Haven't done that in a while."

"You're glowing."

"Good," I muttered.

"Why don't you take a shower to get that rat's nest under control?" he teased, looking at my out of control hair. I shrugged.

"I like it this way."

"Get your lazy ass up and shower! You stink!"

"I've only been in the car for thirteen hours and then just had angry sex."

"I can tell. You have a slap mark on your face."

I laughed, "That was the best angry sex. Not even you can suffice, Deo. Sorry."

"Whatever, girl. Take a shower, get to bed. Long night tomorrow."

"You bet it will be," I smirked.

He turned off the TV as I walked upstairs. I grabbed some sweats and a tank from my room before heading to my shower. I scrubbed clean and shaved before getting out and putting on my clothes. I threw the others in the hamper right next to the door and headed to my room.

I pressed the intercom button. "Everyone get some shut eye. If someone's not up by four tonight, I'll get you up myself, am I clear?"

"Yes!" I heard them shout.

"Good. Sweet dreams."

I let go of the button and sank down on my bed. Edward was at my door and he sniffed, "I don't smell him."

"I just took a shower," I told him in a duh tone. "Where is the rest of the family."

"Alice wanted to go shopping, so her and Rose are driving to someplace cloudy. They'll be back in time for your big race, but aren't going to be here tonight."

"Good," I mumbled. "Night."

Edward got in next to me, "Why'd you have sex with him?"

"Because I've been deprieved for far too long. If you won't give it to me, then I'll just have to find my means somewhere else, sorry."

I didn't answer anymore questions because I was out cold before he even said another word.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at three thirty, cold. Edward had me against his chest. I sat up and Edward frowned.

I grabbed some clothes for tonight and set them on my bed after making it, and turned to Edward. "What?"

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too, now I need to get to the store. Buy paint, food, a new stove, and that should be it. Dinner, for sure."

I went downstairs and looked around. "We're keeping the walls white? Or red?"

"White, definately," I heard a voice say.

I turned to the voice and saw Edward.

I shrugged, "I was leaning towards Red. For the daredevils and all."

"Whatever you want, love," Edward murmured. "I'm sure Emmett would love to paint for you."

"I can do it myself," I said fiercly.

"You could fall off the ladder and get hurt!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, I won't. I'll be fine. I'm not a child."

"You're human. You could get hurt."

"Of course I can!" I exclaimed exasperated. "I can get hurt crossing the street! I can get hurt racing! I can get hurt cliff diving! But I still do it because I want to! So what if you think I can't do it? I'm doing it anyway!"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was four. I pressed the intercom, "EVERYONE UP!" I shouted into it.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Alright, boys, buy fire-engine red paint for the kitchen. I'm going to buy a new stove and some food. Be back here by six," I ordered the crew. They nodded and got in a car. I turned towards the Cullen's. Esme, and the boys. "Just kick back and relax. Nothing goods going to happen here."

Emmett pouted. "Got video games?"

"Living room!" I called as I grabbed my keys. I unlocked my car and felt a cold hand grab my own.

"Don't do this, love," Edward said in a cool voice.

"Get a stove?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "That's a necessity, for us humans, Edward. You might have forgotten over the years."

"I'll go with you," Esme smiled.

Edward nodded and she got in the passenger seat. I sighed and got in the drivers, not bothering to look at Edward. He needs to learn that I'm an adult and can take care of myself.

I pulled out of the garage and drove down to the appliance store, Sears.

"Hello, and welcome to Sears," the greeter said. I just nodded in response. Esme followed me to the stove department.

"After three years, we've only gone through five stoves," I mumbled. "How the hell do they keep breaking these things?"

Esme laughed, "Five?"

"This will be our sixth," I shook my head. "Men."

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw a male, oogling Esme.

"This stove," I said in a athoritive tone. "I'm buying it right now and I'm taking it home with me, right now."

"Do you want it delivered? Or are you going to fit it in a truck?"

"It will fit in my car," I told him. He nodded.

"Drive your car around back and we can put it in. You can pay back there. Is this going to be cash or a credit card?"

"Cash," I said before Esme could say something. Esme looked at me and then at the price.

"Three thousand, Bella?" Esme whispered as the guy walked off. "I can get this."

"I got it," I told her. "Besides, that guy can hook me up with some really good sh-crap. Deals."

I had to correct myself and it was killing me. I had to cuss.

Esme smiled, "I insist on paying."

"No, Esme," I said firmly. "I am paying for this."

She sighed, "Then I'm buying groceries."

I shook my head, "Impossible."

By the time we got to my car, I drove to the back and the guy from before winked.

"Remember me, BD?" he smirked.

"Yes, Ash, I do. You coming tonight?"

"Always," He said, admiring my car. "Looks good as new."

"I try, Ash. I try," I sighed. "Now, let's get this thing in here."

I put my back seats back and did a little mental measuring. "It will fit. I've fit these in here before."

Ash, Esme, and I lifted the stove into the back seat and I smirked. "Told ya."

"I can give it to you for twenty five," Ash smirked.

I smiled, "That's what I'm talking about." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a roll of Bennies.

"Here," I smiled, handing him half the stack. He counted them and smiled.

"Have fun with this one. Make sure your crew doesn't break this one."

"They set fire to the last one," I laughed. "See you, Ash. Maybe I'll race you."

"We'll see," he winked. I rolled my eyes and shut the back door. Waving as he walked away, Esme and I got back in the car. I shifted and and put the car in reverse.

"Are we getting groceries now?" She asked softly, a little fearful looking.

"Yup," I smirked, swerving into the parking lot of the only Kroger in the area.

I ended up buying three hundred dollars worth of food, and I made sure that I paid for all of it. Esme protested but I paid for it before she could, by luck. Pure luck.

I put the food in the trunk and then we headed back to the warehouse. The boys brought in the stove and plugged it in and everything before we got ready for tonight. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tube top, and black stilletto heels.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Everyone was by me in an instant.

Ten minutes later, I parked at the warehouses and saw Serp's crew, Steph leaning on Serp's car. Oh, let the fun begin!

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, bitch, what are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"I own this place, Steph," I growled, advancing on her. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you haven't heard, I'm owned by Serp now."

"Strange. I just had angry sex with him last night. Man, that was amazing."

She screamed and launched herself at me. I dodged and tisked. "Don't touch what you can't win, Steph. Especially, don't touch me."

She narrowed her eyes as she muttered profanities in spanish. "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch."

"I'd like to see you try," I hissed.

She growled before walking over to Serp's car again, leaning on Serp's side. I smirked at him, winking, before turning around. Everyone was looking at me. "Let the races begin!"

Cheers broke out and cars zoomed forward.

I sat down on top of my hood, which was parked right at the finish line, and watched the cars race by, calling who won out with Serp. Edward sat next to me the entire time.

"I challenge you to a race," I heard a familiar voice say, "BD."

"Let's do this Ash," I said, not even looking at him. "Three hundred bens. You game?" Only then did I look at him to see him nod.

"Game."

I shoed Edward off my hood and slid into my drivers seat. Edward tried to get in passenger seat, but I locked the door.

"I have to do this alone, Edward," I hissed. I hit the gas and got in line for the race. Soon. Soon.

Vick pointed at me, causing me to nod, then at Ash, who also nodded. He seemed to watch us for a second before dropping his arms. I hit the gas and shot forward, easily overtaking his car. I passed the finish line three seconds before him. Easily, I won.

"Three hundred bens, Ash. By tomorrow."

"Will do," he nodded. He was still a rookie. Shame. I thought he got better.

I pulled into my usual spot and looked around at all the crews. Tiger's Eyes. Wolf Pack. Luna's Crew. Witches Curse. Minor. No one as feared as the Black Six.

"Two days," I whispered.

"Til what?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow is my last day as a pre-challenged person. The day after will determine the fate of me and my crew.

"Hey, pretty lady," I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear, opposite of where Edward was.

I turned my head. "What do you have to offer?"

"The back of my ride, a little steam, the best pleasure you'll ever have," the really hot guy told me with a self-satisfied smile.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I have to know what to call out, don't I?"

"Blaze, but you can call me Jule."

"Point me in the right direction," I smiled.

He took my hand and I followed him to his sleek black car, with tinted windows. It was a Hummer, so we'd have plenty of room.

"The seats in back go all the way back."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I laughed.

He opened the back doors and helped me up. I got in and he followed.

"So, you new to these parts of town?" I asked.

"Somewhat. I came from the LA crews."

"Really? What crew?" I asked.

"Diving Sharks."

I smirked, "Let me see your tattoo. Did Pablo or Finchi give you yours?"

He showed me the inside of his wrist and there was a shark knawing on his thumb. Finchi definately.

"Pablo."

Warning sign. I should have known that no racer has a Hummer. And Pablo isn't even a Diving Sharks tattoo artist. That's the DareDevils. Crews tell eachother when they change things like this and the leader of the Diving Sharks never told me this.

"Really?" I smiled. "Well, tell him hi next time you see him."

"Will do. So how much does this cost me?" he asked.

Alright, he's out of the ball park.

My smile shut off. "I'm no slut. I'm trying to find myself a boyfriend. I've tried the preps, not interested, the goths, too scary, and the stoners. No one wanted me so I came here and I got one boyfriend. We split like three weeks ago, man. I'm trying to move on and find another one. I thought you were a good idea. You are really cute. But if you think I'm a slut, I best be leaving."

He was shocked. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I walked to my car, pulled out a whistle, and blew it loud and hard.

"PBS thirteen!" I screamed. Everyone dashed to their cars and I hopping in mine, opening the door for Edward. I took off, calling Carlisle on my speed-dial.

"Drive to Santa Fe. When the cops are off your tail, come back to the warehouse," I said as soon as it picked up.

"Alright, Bella," Rosalie said into it. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me. I know exactly what to do. Just don't stop at all. And no one will be able to see you through the windows, so don't worry about the sun."

I swirved as a cop car came out of no where and almost hit my side. I gunned it and took off towards Vegas. After about five minutes, I lost them, and turned to Edward.

"What's PBS thirteen?"

"Poloce buy stripper and thirteen stands for split. Any cops minds?"

"How did you know he was a cop?"

"Racers are complete stoners and dropped out of school. We have tests. We ask, if we don't know them, what crew, then what tattoo artist. We all know what tattoo artist is for what crew. If they pass that, they usually ask how much you cost, that's when you throw the I'm not a slut card, and then leave. Guys have the same lingo with the girl cops, just a little different. And you can tell by looking at the tattoo, if its real or fake. The Hummer should have been my first sign, really, I can't believe I was so stupid. Now, do you hear any cops nearby?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you if we get close to one."

I nodded and drove slowly to the warehouse, making it look like it was just a midnight shipment. I pulled in and shut the car off, making sure all other lights surrounding the warehouse was off as well.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, everyone was home, and they found me sitting at the dining room table, pulling my hair.

"God damn it!" I shouted, knocking the table over. I stood up and went to the fridge, grabbing some glass bowls. I tossed them at the wall. "Fuck it all to hell!"

I walked to the living room, slamming the door. "How the fuck did I not see it sooner!"

"They didn't get anyone. You're fine."

"I watch out for others on my turf," I told them all feircly. "Most importantly, my crew. If I can't even detect a simple effing cop, who knows what they'll throw at us next?" I glared at Edward. "If any of you find out who this was, I want him brought to me at our place, and I'll take care of him myself. Got it? Send the alarm to the others as well. Tell them the same applies. Ten grand for the crew that finds him first."

The crew got on their phones and I grabbed my gun, clicking it twice, bored to death.

He had to go down. I walked back to the kitchen, setting my gun on the side table, and picked up a few more glass things. I threw them around, pissed off more than ever, until my phone beeped.

"Got him," I read aloud. "Serp."

I grabbed my gun, ran through the living room, and got into my car before anyone could say anything.

I went out the back entrance, which was an underground tunnel that led to the place where we execute the cops that turn on us. I parked in the parking lot outside of the middle of the desert, a small hut right next to it. I walked inside and saw Serp, Kandy, and Jaws.

"This him?" I asked, kicking a bloody person who was curled up on the floor.

"Yeah," Serp growled. "Caught him while he tried to tag my lincense."

I growled and pulled up the person by his hair. "Such a waste. He is pretty handsome."

"Please, I have a family," He pleaded, blood pooling from him mouth.

"Should have thought about that before you fucking tried to bring us away from ours. We have mouths to feed and when no jobs take us in, we race to make money. You should know that. Do you think we choose to race if we have to? No. We need to because we don't want to live on the streets."

He whimpered as I put my gun at his throat. "What's your name?"

"Dennis Holliday. Please, my family needs me. It's just my daughter and I."

"I'll be sure to type an anonymus letter and put it in your mail box, saying your daughter is to go to-"

"She's only fifteen!" he pleaded. "She can't start over now!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What's her name?" His eyes widened. "I won't kill her. What's her name?"

"Silvia Holliday."

"She'll be in good hands, I promise," I growled. "Now who told you to come on my turf and try to bring me down?"

"No one-"

"Bull shit," I growled, causing Serp and Kandy to punch him. Kandy's hair had blood in it and her face has smears. She was the only girl racer besides me in Serps crew. "TELL ME!"

"The LAPD."

I kneed him in the gut. "I'll fucking kill them after I kill you. Then I'll see to it that the Diving Sharks are ended as well. Am I clear?" I hissed. I cocked my gun and pointed it under his jaw.

"P-Please, no." he cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Our father..." I let him finish his prayer before shooting.

"Clean him up, get the bullet out, and make sure that no one has any fingerprints on him. I want that bullet back. I have a letter to type. Thank god I passed English."

Serp nodded and the three Black Six's cleaned and got the bullet for me, while I took the typewriter and typed up a letter to the 'Silvia Holliday'. I said how I wanted the police to find every possible family member she could live with, and if not, she could decide what to do, whether live on her own, recieving anonymus money, from me, or go to an orphanage without any money. I folded it and searched a Dennis Holliday on my phone, which was circuted so that no one can know what's going on with it.

The outskirts of Phoenix by the warehouse. Serp put Dennis into his trunk and dumped him at the middle of no where, which was always behind an apartment building. I dropped the letter into the Dennis Holliday addressed mailbox and then drove away. I made it to my warehouse and pulled out my phone, calling Serp.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	10. Chapter 10

"BD," he greeted calmly.

"I'll give you your reward tomorrow."

"I'll look foward to it. Are races still on tomorrow?" He asked, as I walked into the living room, everyone looking at me.

"Yeah, they're on, but at the other location. Good luck, Serp. Stay low."

"Will do. And I must say you look really sexy when you're mad."

"I try," I muttered, not in the mood for his flirting. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up before he could say another word and threw my phone against the wall, sighing, as it smashed and fell to the floor in pieces.

"Fucking funds are coming out of our fucking asses," I seethed.

"Woah, woah, woah," Deo said, immediately standing in front of me. "What happened, girl?"

"He's caught and nothing's going to happen for a while," I muttered. "I got to pay for his daughter to have a nice life until she's eighteen. Three fucking years. And if not, she goes to an orphanage. And he- Ugh. I hate that fucking Dennis Holliday."

Deo smirked, "So, you got him and he's taken care of."

"Is that blood?" Rosalie asked suddenly. I looked to where she was looking at saw dried blood on my shirt, as well as hands and neck. Damn it. And since when did Rosalie get back? Just now with Alice?

"Damn it, I thought I was careful."

"Did you kill someone?" Esme gasped.

I looked up, "Nope. Just a little fighti-"

"Breaking news!" The television screamed. I jumped for the remote, but Edward grabbed it and turned the TV up. "A body, identified as Dennis Holliday, has been found behind Holden and Scream St. Apartments. Holliday appears to have been beaten and then shot once through the head, underneath the jaw. Anyone that knows any information about his murder, please contact. . ."

All of the Cullen's were looking at me. "Bella-"

"I need ten thousand dollars for tomorrow to give Serp," I told my crew, cutting Edward off. "Black Six won this round. Get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow. Painting and staying low. Races are at the other place tomorrow, due to safety measures. Mass text the crews. Serp already knows."

The crew nodded and I walked to the bathroom, washing my neck and any blood exposed flesh thoroughly. I grabbed the clothes that had blood on them after my shower and walked to the fireplace in the living room, throwing them in. I made sure they were ashes before I walked into the living room.

"Alright, so, tomorrow. Races. Money. And Deo, I'm finding you a girl."

His eyes widened, "No."

"Why not?" I asked him. "Seriously, was I that bad that time that you've turned celibate?"

Deo laughed, "No, girl, you were fantastic."

"Riiight," I said sarcastically. "Alright, so let's get this straight, I was fantastic, yes you can't find another person?"

"I could but I don't want to."

"Why the hell not?" I sighed. "I hate seeing my crew celibate."

Deo rolled his eyes, "I've just got to find the right girl, that's all."

I let it drop, seeing something flash in his eyes. He wanted to fuck someone, but it wasn't any girl. No, no, he wanted to fuck me.

"Alright, well then, B, help me fine tune the cars tomorrow. Mine had a small whine to it tonight. Sar, you and the Cullen boys are going to paint the kitchen. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, I'm going to call Steph and you can go have a girls day with her and Kandy."

"Can I help with the cars?" Rosalie asked.

Sar sighed, "So hot."

"Sure, but don't touch anything that would harm it or cause it to go slower," I said in a strong tone. She nodded and I turned to Edward, "Especially if someone tells you to."

"Alice, Esme, looks like its just you two with Kandy and Steph."

"I thought Steph hated you," Alice asked.

"Oh, she does," I laughed. "She just is jealous of my power. Don't worry. You guys can have a little make over time. Steph definately needs it. Kandy's the bad-ass of the Black Six, and the only female racer besides me here."

Alice and Esme nodded and I flipped through the channels, finding the SPEED network. I tossed a hundred on the table. "Hundred on Dalk."

People started to put money on the table, taking bets on who would win. In the end i won every round.

"How do you do that?" Deo asked, emptying his wallet into my waiting hand.

I smiled, "Look at their cars, look at the drivers, look at the years of driving. That's how."

My crew laughed, but the Cullen's looked completely out of their element. They had no idea how to react.

The clock in the kitchen chimed six in the morning and I stood up. "Night everyone," I smiled. "Sweet dreams and happy races."

"Night!" People called. I headed to my room and lifted the bloody bullet into my hand. The regret that flowed through me brought me to my knees and I felt tears pour from my eyes. Never have I cried over this. I was confused now. Why was I crying over this man? He was a stranger that tried to sentence me to a life in jail. I had to do what I did to protect my friends and territory. I shook my head, wiped my eyes, and set the bullet into the glass jar in my side table before sliding into bed.

"Bella," I heard a voice murmur from the door.

"Edward," I replied.

"Did you kill that cop?" he asked, sliding into bed with me, causing the sheets to instantly cool.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said softly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"I know you did, Bella. Alice saw it seconds before it happened."

"When people don't follow my rules they pay the consequences," I replied, shrugging, and closing my eyes. "Those that try to harm my friends, crew, and turf get what they deserve."

"He had a daughter, Bella! A family!" Edward protested.

"I know. He made that very clear. I am looking out for her. I'm giving her money to live on her own should she chose it."

"But she's fifteen. The state will never allow that to happen."

"They will when they read the letter I sent to her," I whispered. "No more talk, Edward. Night."

I ignored all of his questions there-after and drifted into a peaceful sleep. I woke up as the sun peaked through the windows. I sat up in bed and saw that the alarm clock said it was three. I took a shower and changed into some really short jean shorts and a white tank top with lots of paint and grease stains on it. I put my hair in a bun and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and milk out of the fridge. Is it weird we put cereal in the fridge? Yes. But it keeps the bugs from getting it.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Chapter 11

B was the first one downstairs and Kif shortly after. "Morning," I greeted.

"You ready for a day of renovations?"

"Completely," I grinned at Kif. He sat down opposite of me and I put my bowl in the dishwasher. "I'll be in the garage, B. Meet me out there. Lots to discuss."

He nodded and sat in the seat I just left. I got straight to work and started to fix the engines to the green car.

"B!" I screamed. "What the hell did you do to this machine?"

He was by my side faster than I could say fire escape. "I replaced the Nos and added a few extra things."

"Those few extra things are rattling around in the bottom of the hood, completely free and could possibly blow this car up at any moment. Is it like this in all of the cars?"

"Look, I'm not as good at mechanics as you are, but when you left without another word, I sort of had to take over."

I took a deep breath, "Sorry, just a little stressed. Are all the cars like this?"

"No, I only tested it on this one. It seemed to work fine."

"What did you do to the other cars?"

"Just tightened. That's all," he assured me. "We can afford to lose one car, but not the others. You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I don't, I'm just concerned for my cars," I smiled. "Get the extra parts out of this one and do not turn it on until I say."

He nodded and got to work. I went to the red car and started to clean some parts that were a little grimy and tightened some spots that came lose. The Cullen's must have been hunting.

"What can I do?" I heard a voice say from the door.

"Just clean and tighten. If anything needs replacing, there are parts in the cabinents over there," I told Rosalie without looking up. She walked off and I could smell fresh paint.

Hours later, six cars finished, and the green car working perfectly, the three person team was finished. "Well done," I smiled to Rosalie and B. "Now, who's up for some dinner before we have to leave?'

Rosalie coughed and I rolled my eyes. "Steak."

"Finally, a good meal."

"We'll go out tomorrow. One last thing if everything ends badly."

B nodded, putting his arm around my shoulder, laughing, "You sound like you are going to lose."

"You never know these things, B," I muttered. "I have to take every chance possible."

B sighed and sat down on the dining room table while I went to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

"Bella, why don't you start a family? Deny this life that you want so much to be changed?" I heard Rosalie say.

"Because I hate feeling weak," I muttered as I took in the bright red walls. It looked amazing. "It sounds so selfish and part of it is because I want to be with Edward forever. And love makes people weak. It makes people have a weakness."

"But what about children? Do you want those?"

"Children slow me down. They are another thing I have to look out for. I hadn't really thought about it," I said slowly, turning around to look at her.

"Well try to think about it," she said earnestly. "Think about it for a few days, imagine what it would be like, and then decide what life you want. If I could decide, I would have chose humanity. I've always wanted a family, but I was denied the chance. I'd do anything to have children, Bella, and after a few decades, you'll regret it too."

I thought about what she said, "I'll think about it."

"Good," she smiled. "Now make the vile food."

I rolled my eyes, "You aren't too bad, Rosalie. You know that?"

"Shit, I need to work on it," she smirked.

I snorted and started to cook the steak and potatoes. "Whatever, Rosalie. You're still gaining points."

"So, um, that guy. Did you, um, kill him?"

I threw the steak down, suddenly angry. "I told Edward I wasn't talking about it. I'm not talking about it now."

"Oh, okay. You know, when I first turned, I killed my fiancee. I didn't drain him or anything, I just snapped his neck. I thought I loved him, but he hurt me too much. Revenge was what I did, and his closest friends. I don't regret it."

"What did he do?" I asked as I turned the steak on high.

"He and his friends raped me in the middle of the street one night in the middle of winter and left me for dead," She said softly. "That's when Carlisle found me."

"I'm so sorry," I said, looking at her. "I had no-"

"So when I heard that guy died, I knew that you did it as revenge. He threatened your power and you had to take him out."

"I do what I have to, to keep my crew and friends safe, even my enemies. What I do here is different than who I am in Forks. I feel. . . alive here, Rosalie, and I know your family isn't used to it, but its who I am and its who I believe is a great leader. I had to kill that cop because he knew who I was, Rosalie. Who knew the power I held and he knew the secrets and how my turf worked. He almost caught me, Rosalie, and I would have gone to jail for life, given a death sentence, or worse. Charlie could have found out, Renee and Phil. I can't do that to them. I'm their only child and I have to do something right for them. They can't find out, ever. And I risk them knowing every second I'm here, but I can't give up. I belong here, Rosalie, in Phoenix."

"That's your answer," Rosalie said softly.

"You want me to leave your family?" I asked quietly. "To just stay human? To have a family? To just live a human life and die?"

"Yes," Rosalie stressed. "Experience everything human. Grow old. Have children. Have grandchildren. Hell, fall in love again and get married! I don't care, just do it! You can't give everything away for your first love!"

I kept my eyes trained on the food cooking for my crew. "Rosalie, I understand, but if I let go, what if I regret it and want it back, but I can't?"

"Edward's not going to let go for a while, so if you do change your mind you can always find us. Its not like you'll never see us again, Bella. I'll definately keep in contact with you."

I shook my head, "I can't let Edward go. I love him, Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed, "Just think about a human life and what he can't give you, and then dicide. I'm not trying to persuade you but you only get one choice when you choice a vampire, but if you chose human you get the choice to go vampire as well."

She was gone before I could say another word and I finished dinner for my crew. Pressing the intercom, I heard some. . . female noises coming from some rooms.

"Enough with the intercourse. I have food and if you aren't down here in five minutes to eat it, you'll starve and are not coming tonight. Got it?"

I set the food on the table, and then leaned against the dry wall, eating my food. Five minutes later, my crew stumbled into the kitchen.

"Right on time, boys. Testing me?" I smirked. "Who were the girls? Kif? B?"

"Amanda," B muttered, his face heating up.

"Amanda?" I asked, intrigued. "Tell me more, hot shot."

"Hey, um, I'm Amanda," I heard a feminine voice say from the door. There was a really pretty girl with dirty blonde hair that curled down her back. She had a pencil skirt and a matching gray suit jacket on.

"How did you two meet?" I smiled.

"She's in my, um, Politics class at Phoenix U."

I knew he was going to get into college, but I did not know for Politics. "Really? Well, its a pleasure meeting you, Amanda. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," she said shyly. "I have to get home before my roommate interrogates me on my whereabouts. Nice meeting you. . ."

"BD," I filled in. "Have a safe drive back."

She nodded and left out the front door. I winked at B before sitting in the empty chair. "So, Kif, who was your girl?"

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, "Um, Kandy?"

I choked on the food going down my throat and coughed for a second. "What?"

"Kandy," he muttered.

"Well," I said slowly, "That's a new one. Doesn't she belong to Jug?"

"He died like ten months ago," Kif said softly.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Well, congrats to you then."

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing about school?" Deo asked. "Heading back here?"

"I'm taking a break until this mess down here's sorted out. Then I'll go from there."

"Are you going to leave?" Sar asked.

I shrugged, "Who knows? If so, I'll keep in touch. Promise. Now, we got to get ready for the races. Ten minutes, guys!"

I brushed my teeth and nearly ran into Edward.

"I heard you talking to Rosalie," he said before I could catch my breath.

"Yeah, we were just talking."

"If you want to leave-"

"I can't leave!" I hissed. "Have I not made that clear? I leave and B, Deo, Kif, and Sar are all sent to Serp to do as Serp wants. I can't let that happen. Serp and I may get along sometimes, but I'm not going to let my crew be at his disposal! I can't let them down, whether your with me or not, I have to do this."

"Bella, you've changed so much here," he whispered, his hand tracing my jaw line.

"I told you not to come. I couldn't have you see me like this."

"Can't you be te same girl you were before? Sweet, kind, never harmed a fly? Now, you killed someone, had sex, and curse all the time."

"I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was, Edward. I tried to change back, into what I was in Forks, but it won't happen. Here, I'm a different person. Being human comes first here. If you haven't noticed, I never trip here! I'm completely agile! This is who I am, Edward. I have two sides, as does everyone else. Have you ever done something that you never told anyone?"

He nodded.

"Then this is me telling you that something. I'm different than Bella Swan."

I grabbed my wallet and headed towards the garage, ignoring all the jaw dropped crew members watching after me.

I got in the green car and turned it on. The soft pur was exactly how it was suppossed to sound.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, don't ride with her. She's pissed. She'll hurt you without a second thought."

"Hey, Bella!" I heard someone say. I rolled down my window, glaring at the steering wheel.

"I can't go tonight. I got classes," I heard B say. "You'll be alright, right?"

"Yeah," I said, thankful he told me this but still pissed. "Have fun tonight."

"You too," he said before walking away. I kept my window down, so Edward was there.

"I'm not in the mood," I growled through ground together teeth.

"Bella, please listen to me. I don't care who you are. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I just have to grow used to this."

"I never even asked you to try. Just give me some space to think, Edward."

"Do you want me to come tonight? I mean, why do you have to? You just went for the past two nights."

I sighed angrilly, "I have to pay some people off or they get pissed and come after me."

"How much?"

"A lot," I said shortly before pressing the garage door and hitting the gas, zooming out of the garage before they could do one last thing. I made sure I had my bag of money before parking by the resivoir. Serp and a few other cars were here, since it was still early. I walked up to Serp and handed him a plastic bag. "Here's your money."

"Is it all here?" He asked, rifling through it.

"You tell me," I growled. I spun around, but he caught my wrist.

"What happened?"

"The little bitch is out to play. Don't touch me," I hissed.

He let go of me quickly and took a step back. "Damn."

I narrowed my eyes at him before walking over to a few people and handing them their money.

There were more cars here now, and I noticed Edward watching me intently. I headed towards my car and threw the rest of the money in back, locking the doors.

"Let's race!" I shouted.

Cheers went out and people got into the lines. Three races in, Alice went into a vision, but it happened too soon for me to notice. The car swerved off of the road and headed straight into the resivoir.

"God damn it!" I cried. I took my shoes off, took a few steps back, before taking a dive into the water. It was chilly, extremely chilly. I opened my eyes and found the murky outline of the car. I swam to the front door and saw the driver, a guy, was struggling to get the door open. I grabbed the handle and pulled with all my might. That was the last of my oxygen. The door opened and the guy swam out. I took off towards the surface and broke through, taking a huge breathe of air.

The guy came out feet from me seconds later and I glared at him. "You lucky bastard," I laughed.

He turned to face me and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. "Thanks," then his voice. Husky voice, seductive. His eyes were a vibrant brown, melting under my gaze. His hair was black, layered. "Stupid door wouldn't open."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, your lucky I was here. No one else was going to get you."

He chuckled, "I noticed that."

"Sorry about your car," I smirked as I swam to the resivoir edge. "Hey, someone get us out of here! This fish are going in places I don't want them to go!"

Rosalie leaned down and offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up. "Thanks."

I saw that the handsome guy climbed himself up. "What's your name? I don't recognize you."

"Max," he said, offering a hand. "From New York. We don't have curvy streets or bodies of water near the straight-shots."

"What crew?" I asked, taking his hand and feeling a small shock.

"Patriotic Fighters."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. "I heard they were in jail."

He smirked, "Some of us got lucky and hung low for a while."

I nodded, "Well welcome. This is my turf, and you really need to get a new car if you're ever going to get anywhere. Good luck."

I winked before walking over to Edward and Alice.

"I was the only one that even considered to jump in?" I asked the two of them. "Alice saw this, yet, I, the human girl that can't do anything without getting hurt, was the only one that had the guts to jump in and help him out."

Alice looked taken aback, "I couldn't stop it."

"I didn't say stop it. I was saying at least make a move to jump in."

"But these clothes are designer!"

I looked down at my sopping wet clothes, "So are these."

I took off my jacket, cocktail dress, and socks, so that I was just in a sports bra and some sophies. A few boys whistled, but I sent them glares and they immediately looked away. "This will do until they dry out."

"You cannot-"

"I am," I growled at Edward. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. You'll be surprised what us humans are capable of, Edward. Unless you've remembered over the years."

I threw my clothes on the top of my car, letting them dry with the heat.

"Continue with the races!" I called. The race guy, Vince, nodded and started to conduct the races. Deo filled in for me as I stood on the sidelines, drying out. My damp hair was clinging to my back, so I flipped my head forward and shook it from side to side, the water making an arc pattern in the dirt.

I flung my head up and my hair was in individual ringlets, looking super sexy. I smiled and placed it in a bun, earning a few looks from guys as they drank up my skinny form. I placed my hands on my hips and watched the cars. Tomorrow was the race that determined everything.

"BD," I heard a voice say from beside me. I recognized it instantly and didn't need to even look at him to talk back.

"Serp."

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"I know," I sighed. "Changes everything for me, but nothing for you. That hardly seems fair."

"You still haven't stated your terms if you win."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? How negligent of me. How old are you, Serp?"

"Twenty two," he said hesitantly.

"How old is Steph?"

"Nineteen," he said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I got my terms," I smirked. "If I win, I call god-mother of your kids."

He choked on his tongue, "What?"

"Oh, please, you don't see me as a good mother?" I laughed. "I get god-mother."

"We've already named Steph's sister that."

I sighed, "I guess I'll just have to settle for Auntie, visiting rights and all."

"Can't get enough of me?" he chuckled.

"Something like that," I laughed. "So, we're agreed upon my side?"

"Yes," he said, and I could see the nod out of the corner of my eyes.

"Good," I nodded. It was quiet between us, until he cleared his throat.

"That was pretty brave."

"Oh, please, if he went off near where you were standing, would you have gone in after him?" I teased. "It was the right thing to do."

"After what happened last night, I highly doubt that you're fine."

"You're right, I'm not fine," I said softly. "Its been a while since I've done that. And he was different than the others." I remembered back to my first kill. "Remember my first, Serp?"

He nodded, "You were scared out of your wits, but you knew you had to and you did. Pretty messy one that was."

"That was the first time I've ever shot a gun," I admitted.

"Really?" He laughed. "I'm surprised. You seemed like an expert."

"I guess I was born to do this," I sighed. "Be a criminal. How could God be so kind?"

Serp laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, "When you get to be Harley's age, you can just retire, hide out in the desert somewhere."

Harley was the leader before me that I beat in a race. He gave me his title and I had ruled from then on out. No one challenged me for my title, so I must have been doing something right. And Harley was like fifty when I beat him, so I have about thirty or so years left.

"Well, let's hope I age nicely," I laughed. "Give the guys a nice looking girl for the years to come."

"So you are staying if you lose tomorrow?"

"Not if I lose, oh god, I couldn't even show my face in Phoenix anymore," I said, horrified by the thought. "I'd just go where I was before, live there. Give my title onto someone else."

"You'd give everything up for one race?"

"This race tomorrow decides my crew's future, and I'm going to do my best to win. They don't deserve to be thrown around like property. They are people and I hope that if I do lose, that you treat them as such."

"Do I treat you like a person?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I thought about it, "Yes."

"Then don't worry about them."I relaxed, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was dry now, so I stepped from Serp's side, giving him a playful glare, "Don't want Steph to get the wrong idea, do we?"

He shrugged, "She's a bitch."

"About time," I muttered. I walked away and found Deo standing in my place.

"Hey, boss, can I go check out this fine lady that saved some man's life?" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	13. Chapter 13

I smiled, "Well, that all depends on this fine ladies name, Deo."

"She has curly brown hair, jumped in the resivoir to save some guys life, and is wearing next to nothing clothes."

"Sounds familiar. Maybe you should just go talk to her."

"Too late, already am," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Check me all you want. It doesn't mean you'll get anything."

"Aww, don't be like that. How long's it been?" He asked me.

"Two days," I said, keeping my eyes on the finish line.

"That's too long for you, girl," he said over my shoulder, his arms on my waist, pulling me to him.

I reached into his pocket and pulled out a clicker. I pressed play and my car started to play a beat. I shoved the remote back into his pocket and he started to dance with me, grinding my hips into his hard member.

"We should probably save this until we get home," I whispered into his ear. "Then the fun will really start."

"Unless you want to go-"

My new cell phone that Alice had gotten me during the day, because I broke mine last night, started to ring. I cursed silently and answered it without looking at the ID.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm having a really private moment and-"

"Bella, where are you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Jake, I'm fine," I said, sighing. "My hearts still beating, no blood pouring out of me. I'm in Phoenix, why?"

"We thought that since you and the Cullen's were gone, the treaty had been violated."

I laughed, "Please, the Cullen's are here with me, yes, but nothing bad is going to happen anytime soon."

"You promise."

"I promise. I have to go-"

"What's going on there? When you answered, you sounded pissed and then said you had a really private moment."

"I'm, um, at a club with a few guys. No big deal."

"Are they hurting you?"

"No," I snapped. "And the only reason I was mad was because you interrupted us. Now, tell Paul that he'd be proud of me and what I'm doing here. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and put my phone in his pocket.

"Who was that, baby?" Deo whispered.

"Bloody childhood friend concerned I was raped and kidnapped."

Deo chuckled, "Oh, there will be lots of raping tonight."

I giggled, turning around, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I may be promiscuous, but need I remind you that I have one jealous boyfriend living with us and debating right now whether or not to kill you?"

He just smiled, "The pussy doesn't have it in him. Besides, I'll lock the door."

I giggled, "Always knew how to evade the boyfriends before. Let me just say, give it to me rough, and hard," he groaned, "And I want you to hit and bite and scratch me just like I'll hit and bite and scratch you too."

"God, Bella, you're going to make me cream my pants."

I just laughed in his ear, "Save it. More for later. How long's it been for you?"

"Since a few weeks before you left."

"Damn," I smiled, "You really are waiting for me."

The night passed too slowly and soon we were on our way home. Deo and Emmett were riding in the same car, Rosalie in mine. Edward hadn't talked to me since my little encounter with Deo.

"So, Bella, what are you planning on tonight?"

"Oh, believe me, you will hear," I laughed. "And Emmett and you will likey."

"Doesn't Deo have a roommate?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but Kif's staying in my room tonight. I'll be in his spot, but we might not use the bed too often."

"Dirty."

"Just the way I like it," I laughed as I pulled into the warehouse. I shut off my engine and turned to Rosalie. "What does Alice see?"

"That you'll be having wild, and amazing hot sex with Deo."

"No, about the race, though I am happy to hear how it'll be."

"She doesn't know," Rosalie said after a few seconds of silence. "It keeps changing. One minute you win the next you lose. It's just-"

"What does Serp do that causes me to lose, then?" I asked her, cutting her off. "You know what? I'll ask Alice."

"She isn't really in the best mood. She looses her vision every couple of hours when you decide something. She thinks the wolves are coming."

I groaned, "No way. Jake will tell Charlie, just like he did the whole motorcycle thing, and I'll be ruined and carted off to jail." I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

"Bella!" He said, clearly relieved.

"JAKE FUCKING BLACK!" I screamed. "YOU WILL NOT COME DOWN TO PHOENIX!"

There was silence.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I screeched. "IF THE CULLEN'S SO MUCH AS WIFF YOUR SCENT I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND NEUTER YOU MYSELF, AM I CLEAR?"

"Bella, we have to make sure they won't break the treaty."

"I don't want to be changed, Jake," I said quickly. "I swear, I have more to live for, a better human life, getting married, having kids, than just staying the same way. Rosalie made me see sense. Now, Jake, you have to trust me. I have the Cullen's and an entire town down here to keep me safe. I'll be fine."

"Bella, I-"

"Trust me," I demanded. "If you love me, you'll trust me and take the whole pack back."

"Bella, I-" The phone was passed to someone else.

"So, I hear that the leech-lover is cursing up a storm."

"Paul," I greeted. "Yes, I am. And if you or Sam, or any of the others get down here, I'll neuter your fucking dicks off before you can even howl."

He laughed, "What have you been doing that I'd be proud of? Jake was confused and it was running through his mind all through patrols."

I laughed, "Oh, leave it to him. Well, let's just say I'm doing a little thing I call the three essentials to life and I've followed since I was fifteen. Oh, and if Jake's in there, you better restrain him now, this is going to hurt."

Paul laughed, but told Jared and Seth to hold Jake down.

"What are they?"

"Sex, drugs, and blood."

"Nice, o-wait, blood?"  
"A little fighting here and there never hurt anyone, did it, Paul? Look, I got to go. I'm getting ready to have angry sex with my best friend and Edward in the other room. Shh, its our little secret."

I hung up and tossed my phone to Rosalie, "If they call back, tell them I'm busy," I winked. She nodded and I got out of my car, meeting Deo at the door. "Better yet, put them on speaker and put the phone by the door."

"After you," he said. I bit my lip and brushed against him as I passed, causing him to groan. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his bedroom, locking the door.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, baby, give it to me rough," I growled, pushing him down on his bed. The pull out couch was thankfully closed, so we wouldn't be using Kif's bed for tonight.

Deo's eyes flashed and he threw me onto the bed, causing me to squeal. His eyes looked me over, "Not too much, princess."

His lips met mine and I licked his bottom lip. His mouth opened in a moan and I slid my tongue in, exploring every inch. His mouth was minty and absolutely delicious. I slid my hands up his shirt and felt his perfectly sculpted abs. Damn, they were sexy. He broke away and took his shirt off, and I pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. I grabbed his hands and put them above his head.

"I never said I'd be nice," I smirked. "A little tease, they call me."

I grabbed his jeans and started to undo them slowly, placing butterfly kisses on his abs and chest.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me, "My turn."

Before I knew it, I was on the floor, my back pinned and hands above my head. I growled, "Hit me."

He slapped me and I laughed, "Again! Do it!"

He slapped me again. "What? What do you want me to do?"

"Bite me," I growled. "God damnit! Bite me!"

He chuckled and started to trail up my neck, before he sunk his teeth into my skin. His hand grabbed my thigh roughly and he pulled me closer to him.

I buried my head in his neck and bit down. "God!" He groaned. "I need you."

"Fuck me," I hissed. "Fuck me like your life depends on it."

He picked me up in one swift motion and threw me against the wall. I growled, "Again. God, Deo, again!"

I slapped him and he laughed before he groaned.

"So tight, so warm. God, Bella, you don't know what you do to me."

The hours seemed to go by quickly and soon I was exhausted, lying in his bed, him next to me.

"Oh my god," I panted. "That was way better than I remembered."

"Way better than Serp?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh god, yes!" I laughed. "Remind me why I left this behind again?"

"You got worn out and needed time to recover," he replied easily.

I laughed and rolled over so that I was facing him, his sheet wrapped around my body. The same sheet wrapped around him too. "Definately. I think I'm set from anyone else for a few days."

He laughed, "Knew you would turn celibate too."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Get some sleep. I hope you don't mine me crashing in here, but I kind of left my clothes in ripped pieces on the floor."

He chuckled, "Get over here."

I smirked and crawled over him, "Round seventeen already?"

He groaned, "I think I'm sterile now."

I laughed and curled up into his warm side. "Well, Deo, we'll have a peaceful sleep, that's for sure."

He kissed the top of my head, my hair wild and untameable. "Definately."

I sighed and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock and groaned. "Shut the fuck up!" I groaned. I heard something cling and then the alarm clock went quiet. I was sore, everywhere. I peeked open one eye to see the alarm clock staring me in the face. Four thirty.

I groaned as I sat up and saw that the bed was empty. I stood up and sighed, going to Deo's closet. I grabbed a long T-shirt and put it on, collecting my clothes. I walked into the hallway and saw Deo standing against the wall smirking.

"About time you got up."

"Oh, shut up. I'm sore. . . everywhere, and we only got three hours of sleep. In case you didn't realize, we were at it for five hours last night. I'd be surprised if the whole crews still sleeping."

He rolled his eyes, "They're in the living room. We were waiting for you to wake up."

"Sorry that I'm a girl and need to recover from what we did last night. God, where did you learn to do that?"

He laughed loudly, "I can't give away all my secrets."

"Touchee."

I walked to my bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and then got in the shower. The warm water helped ease the soreness a little, but it still hurt. I walked to the living room.

"Everyone fresh and ready to leave. We're going out to dinner tonight," I ordered as soon as one toe was inside.

They all groaned.

"Damn, after that night, she's still a frigid bitch," Sar mumbled.

"I can be far worse than a frigid bitch if you don't hurry up."

I sank on the seat next to Kif and groaned. "Damn, boy, what the hell did you do to me?"

Deo held his hands up, "Not what you didn't want."

I nodded, "True."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Kif's shoulder. "I'm just going to get a few minutes of shut eye."

"No way, girl! We all had to stay up and listen to that, now you have to stay up and take us out."

I moaned.

"You did that a lot last night," Sar laughed as he came back in. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Sure did, and it won't be with you anytime soon. The ups of living in a house full of boys. Who's next? B? Kif?"

They just laughed. I rolled my eyes, standing up and wincing a little. "Let's go."

I made the mistake of looking at Edward and he was watching me, a tortured expression on his face.

"I'm fine, now get up!" I snapped.

Rosalie stood next to me as we got in the garage, giving my phone back.

"Did they call?"

"Yup, and I put you and Deo on speaker."

I nodded, smiling, "Good job."

"Paul was the only one that was laughing his head off," she laughed. "That mutt might be nice to talk to sometimes."

"He's the wolf version of Emmett," i told her honestly.

Deo walked behind me and smacked my ass. I spun around and slapped his. "Now, we're even."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	15. Chapter 15

He gave me a playful glare and mouthed later and I just smirked. I got in my car, Edward in passenger. I drove off and Edward was unnervingly quiet.

"Why did you do that?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I told you, its how I am. I'm different. And as for the whole wolves thing, I stopped them from coming here, so, kudos for me. And as for Deo, well he was my first and we've always been like that. I don't think-"

"I saw everything," Edward interrupted. "Through Deo's mind."

I smirked. "It was pretty good, huh?"

"You don't know how bad I wanted to rip his throat out. I almost went in there go get him off of you when you told him to hit you and he did."

"I like it rough and he knows not to second guess me. He'd do anything I told him to do."

"Please tell me you're on the pill," Edward whispered after a few seconds. I slammed on the break, my eyes widening.

"God damnit!" I cursed. I ignored Edward's worried looks and drove back towards the Mexican Restaurant. I got out of the car and grabbed Deo's arm as he got out of his.

"I need to talk to you," I said lowly.

"About?" he asked.

"Not here," I whispered. I pulled him inside.

"Table for thirteen," I told the hostess.

"That might be a while. If you can wait, it should be no problem."

"We have plenty of time," I told her honestly. We had about an hour and a half until the racing started, so we'd be fine. I pulled Deo with me towards the bathroom. Before I went into the door, I turned and stopped outside from it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "We didn't fucking use protection. I-I forgot to take my pill that morning and you didn't use a condom. I mean, I should have fucking taking that pill. It was right there on my bathroom counter when I took a shower, but I forgot about it. I'm sorry, I-"

"You took one the day before?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then I think you'll be fine," he said, holding me by the sholders, arms length apart from him. "If not, then we can talk about it, alright?"

I nodded, "What if I'm - oh god, I'll be ruined! My mother will kill me! Edward will kill me! And then Charlie. He'll shoot me til the fucking river runs blood."

Deo chuckled and my eyes flashed.

"It's not funny. This would effect me far more than it will effect you."

"You really think I'd abandon you?" he asked, surprised. "Who brought you into this world, has kept you in this world, and has stood by your side from the first second?"

"You," I mumbled.

"And you think this tiny little thing will cause me to head for the hills?"

"Yes," I muttered.

"Well, you're wrong, and that sort of insulted me."

I gave a small smile, "Alright, how about this. We don't think about it. Completely and totally forget about it. I won't have sex with anyone, including you, until we know for sure, okay? And you can't tell the rest of the crew. Or anyone else. Alice, Edward, and probably the rest of the Cullen's know, but that's it. So, just, please, keep it a secret. And you know how much I hate keeping secrets, but this is for the best, okay? I just really need to concentrate on this race tonight."

He nodded, "You have my word, now let's go eat."

Dinner passed and not a shred of Deo and I's conversation entered my mind.

An hour into racing, Serp showed up.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, shutting my hood and getting into my car. I drove to the starting line and took a deep breath. Serp pulled in next to me and Vince pointed at him, who nodded. Then at me. I nodded and time seemed to pass by slowly as Vince's arms dropped and then I hit the gas. I put my entire weight on the gas. When Serp started to catch up, I flipped the Nos and soon enough, I crossed the finish line. I exhaled in relief and slumped against the steering wheel. I took a few calming breaths and then got out of my car. I walked over to Serp and offered my hand. "Good race, but I'm unbeatable."

He smirked, "Wasn't planning on winning tonight anyway. You got more spirit than when I last saw you. But you still belong to me."

I smiled, "Yes, Master."

He winked, "Good luck."

I nodded, "You too."

I went to my crew and smiled, "Well, it looks like I just kept you from becoming slaves and kissing the bottom of Serps heels. As my first order of reinstated leader, no more burning the kitchen."

My crew laughed and I sat on the hood of my car. I shook my head in disbelief, "I fucking won. I was completely worried for nothing."

Cold arms encircled me and kissed the top of my head, "Good job, love."

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear. "It's just a waiting game now, though. I'm sure you heard Deo and I talking."

He nodded against me, "Yeah, and the whole family knows, so we're going to be with you while you wait it out. Not even Alice can tell. She can't seem to see this."

I nodded, pulling away, "It's in the hands of God, now."

He nodded and I sat back down on my car, judging the races, and talking to Rosalie about the newest speed demons.

"So, you don't want to change?" she asked.

I looked at her surprised, "What?"

"When the mutt called you last night, you told him you didn't want to change."

"I did, didn't I?" I murmured. "I don't know. It just kind of came out. I haven't thought about it like I said I would."

"Well, I would start," Rosalie murmured, "Edward's pretty pissed sometimes."

I nodded, "Yeah. But he knows I love him and that if he won't have sex with me, I'm just going to have to get my means somewhere else. I mean, come on, Rosalie, if Emmett didn't have sex with you, what would you do?"

"Seduce him, and if that didn't work," she said thoughtfully, "I'd do what you do, go find someone else."

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Yo! BD!"

"What?" I snapped, looking up. "Who's asking?"

"I challenge a crew member," some guy said, "To a race. Not you, but. . . him."

He pointed at Edward and I had to laugh. "He doesn't race. Too much of a goodie-goodie."

The man was getting more familiar. His blonde hair, slightly gray, and green eyes. I've seen him before.

"Then her," he said, looking at Alice. "She looks like a good racer."

Alice smiled, "Sure. Name your terms."

God, she was learning so quickly.

"You join my crew."

It clicked then and I launched myself at him. "Krome, so nice to see you! You look great!"

He laughed, "Took you long enough, I didn't change much."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. What are you doing here?"

"I, baby, wanted to see my favorite girl while I still raced. What are you doing back? I heard-"

"I had to race Serpent," I said airily, cutting him off. "I won. But now I'm totally fine and the Aunt of any of Serp's kids. But now I'm free to leave if I need be, but I don't know. Still deciding. Now, answer me honestly, why are you here?"

"Well," he said slowly, glancing at my crew and then back at me. "Can you and I talk somewhere more privately?"

I hesitated a moment, but nodded, "Sure. We can go to my mom's place. No guns. Leave them here."

He pulled out a gun and handed it to me, which in return I handed it to Deo. "You know where," I said lowly. He nodded and got in his car, me doing the same. My mom's house was empty, which meant she was pissed at me if she didn't answer her calls. The same 'I'm moving to Phoenix' jag had happened last spring, so what gave her the idea that I was serious this time?

Krome sat down on the sofa in the living room, me in the opposite one.

"Why are you here, Krome?" I said softly.

"Marianne's been killed."

"Oh, Krome," I gasped. Marianne was his wife.

"And Kelly." His daughter.

"By who?"

"I don't know, that's why I came down here. You're the best at tracking people by how they kill. They were in the car, driving to the mall or some girly place like that, and Marianne was shot in the head, through the forehead. She died instantly and the car hit a tree, killing Kelly."

"Shot through the forehead," I murmured.

"You got something?"

I didn't answer. I just stood up and walked to my bedroom. I flipped my mattress and pointed to a spot on the map that was underneath. "Popular in the East. The whole sniper thing."

Krome looked it over, "So, this is a gang."

I nodded, "I'm assuming they're after something you have, or have connections to. Do you have any idea what?"

He sat in silence, thinking for what seemed like hours before shaking his head, "I don't think so."

"Alright, keep a close eye out for anything, call me if you figure it out or are in trouble. Promise me."

He nodded, "Alright, thanks girl."

I hugged him, "I'm sorry about Marianne and Kelly."

"Thanks," he murmured, letting me go. "I'll keep in touch. You should probably head back to the track. Thanks, Bella, this really means a lot."

"Once part of my turf, always part of my turf," I smiled. "Now, I'll talk to you later and don't hesitate to call."

He nodded and we drove seperate ways. I parked at the track and Edward was by my side immediately.

"Alright," I sighed. "Now that that's taken care of, what happened while I was gone?"

"Serp and Steph got it on in his car," Sar spoke up, then continued talking to B.

"Anything else other than people's sex lives? I really can't get all hot and bothered right now. My body hurts," I muttered.

Edward hugged me to him, "Nothing important. What was the guy, Krome, what did he want?"

"I'll tell you later," I murmured. "I can't talk about it with everyone here."

Edward nodded and I shrugged out of his grip and sat down on my car. Someone was playing music and I tapped my feet to the beat.

"Can I have this dance?" I heard a voice say. I looked up from the ground and met gold eyes.

"Why not?" I muttered. I took Emmett's hand and Rosalie laughed.

"Well, this is going to be fun," She said to Jasper, who just laughed. I was hit with a wall of lust and glared at him before turning to Emmett.

I wound my arms around his neck and started to grind into him, just as a few other couples were doing. He grew hard instantly and his eyes darkened with lust. I just smirked and turned around, leaning against his broad chest. Ok, so if he wasn't mated for eternity to Rosalie, he might just be my type. Emmett's arms pulled me closer and his grip tightened slightly.

"Hey, Em, I'm still human," I whispered lowly. "Loosen the grip."

His hands instantly loosened and he apologized. I just smirked, "But you already know I like it rough."

"Oh, god, Rosie!" he took off towards Rosalie and I just laughed. She did as well and the two of them went off into the bushes.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my car and Jasper laughed. "Lots of lust out there Bella."

"What can I say? I'm a great dancer."

"But you hate dancing," Edward whispered.

"To slow songs," I smiled. "I can't even walk on a flat surface if its slow. When things are upbeat, I can do things better. That's why this life is perfect for me. More upbeat and demanding."

He sighed and secured his arm around my waist. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"Love you too," I answered automatically. He kissed my lips and I kissed back, but pulled away when I heard a tire squeak.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded, seeing two people at gun point.

One shifted the gun on me, causing me to stop in my tracks, but not stop glaring.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	16. Chapter 16

"He cheated!" The first one shouted.

"I did not!" the other shouted.

"Enough!" I screamed. "When was the race?"

"While you were gone," someone said from the crowd gathering.

"Then I can't judge, but all I know is that here we don't point guns at one another. Either settle this without the heat or don't fight at all. Your call or I'm taking it into my own hands."

The first guy kept his gun pointed at me and I met his gaze. "Do you know who I am? Listen to me and listen good, rookie. Lower your gun or I'll shoot you so fast you won't know what hit you. Drop it and you two rerace or you call it even and no one gets the prize. Now off the track. I don't want to see you back again tonight!"

The first man lowered his gun and gave me an evil glare before turning to his opponent, "This isn't over."

"It is here, now out!" I said coldly. "I don't handle this. Go!"

They got in their cars and drove off.

I looked around at the spectators. "Get your asses back on the track or I will kick them myself. There is nothing to see here!"

They dispersed quickly and I walked back to Edward. "Right, sorry about that."

"He pointed a gun at you," Edward growled. My crew looked at him weirdly.

"Prude, people point guns at BD all the time here," Deo laughed. "None of them have the balls to go through with it."

I rolled my eyes, "They don't want to get rid of a pretty little face like mine. Now, who's up for . . . wait for it. . ." I reached into my trunk and tossed the older boys beers. I sat down next to Edward, a Sprite in my hands, and took a long sip. "My treat."

B and Kif were the only boys above the legal age to drink, so they were the only ones allowed to drink. I made sure my crew followed the rules about drinking, because that was dangerous. Drugs and smoking I was lenient on because I knew it was addicting, but if it got to be too much, I'd stop them.

Carlisle and I started to talk about medical do-das before I was interrupted.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation? What is this about?" I snapped. Carlisle chuckled, but stayed quiet. I looked up into deep amber eyes.

"Woah," I gasped. Then my eyes focused on the face. "Tori, you scared the shit out of me."

She settled down next to me. "Maybe I can keep the doctor entertained while you and your boyfriend have some alone time."

I narrowed my eyes and flipped her off as I got up, "I'll talk to you later, C."

"C?" Carlisle asked.

"Your nickname here. It's a lot . . . more modern. You and Tori will have a lot . . . a lot in common." I turned and started to walk towards Edward, and saw some sluts talking to him.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said pushing them away. "We don't do trash in VIP."

One of them glared, "Girl, do you know who I am?"

My jaw set and my eyes flashed, "The better question is do you know who I am?"

She took a step back, "Oh, BD, I'm sorry. I, uh, haven't seen you since you came back. I didn't recognize you."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "You and your barbies run along. My crew has been untouchable for years. I'd like to keep it that way."

The little slut nodded and scurried away with her two friends.

"Now who's jealous?" Edward chuckled.

"Not jealous, pissed," Jasper laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I keep the rats of this crew because they are disease ridden. They need to learn. Edward's free to do whatever he wants with them because we all know he needs to, let's put this politely, get laid."

Edward closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'd never cheat on you."

"You're welcome to," I smirked. "But I'm happy you can overlook my indiscretions and still want to be with me."

"Now, care to explain to me how you can stand in front of a gun and not even flinch, yet when in For-"

"When in Spoons," I Interrupted loudly. Esme and Carlisle bust out laughing at my interruption, "I am a sweet innocent daughter of the cheif of police. In Phoenix I am the cougar's daughter and total sweetheart."

"Cougar's daughter?" Edward asked.

"My mom married Phil, who is five years older than me, fifteen years younger than her. He could practically be my older brother, Edward. Cougar."

"Bella, how could you say such a thing about your mother."

"Sometimes telling the truth hurts," I said with a smile. "Sometimes its better to just not tell the truth at all."

He watched my face, scruitinizing it. "Bella, I can't do this."

My smile instantly shut off and I glared at him, "Are you breaking up with me?"

So, I honestly didn't expect him to stay with me anyway. Especially after seeing this side of me.

"Hey, BD, you got some people looking for you!" I heard someone shout. I turned and froze.

"Shit, I fucking told you to stay away!" I growled as I walked towards them, trying to pull my mini skirt down.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	17. Chapter 17

"Be-"

"My name is BD here, Jake. You should be good to remember it," I hissed, glancing around. "Follow me."

I turned and walked towards my crew, the Cullen's tensing.

"Guys, this is Jake, Paul, Embry, and Seth. Quileutes, this is my crew, Deo, Kif, Sar, and B. And of course you know the Cullen's."

Jake's eyes scanned over the boys and then he sniffed me. "You smell different."

"After last night I should smell different," I winked to Deo. Then I turned to Jake, "That's Serp. He's around here somewhere. He, um, is my leader guy, sorta. Anyway, make yourself comfortable. We're leaving here at six. Paul," I said, looking at him. "Stay away from the sluts. They aren't welcome in my home."

He glared at me, but nodded.

"How do you do that?" Seth asked.

"Do what?" I challenged.

He swallowed hard, "How do you make us follow your word, like Sam."

"It's easy," I smiled. "No choice given." I turned and sat next to Edward, the pack still standing there. "Oh, and you best remember that its me down here, not anyone else. If they claim that they own this land, they don't." The races continued after I brought the four pack members to my area. I watched the cars now, close scruitany.

"Hold on," I murmured to Edward. I walked through the crowd and settled at the staring line.

"I'll take over," I told Vince. He nodded and I took his position. I pointed at the first car and waited for he nod. His engine reeved and the guy nodded. I pointed to the other car, and got the same response. I counted to three in my head before dropping my arms. The cars shot forward and I heard the tires squealing. Before they even crossed the finish line, the new race partners showed up.

The next fifteen races went on and then the sun started to peak up over the sky.

"Nights over! See you tomorrow!" I shouted. People dispersed and I turned towards the pack as I got in my car. "Hop in."

I opened the back door to my car, letting Paul and Jake get in. Edward hesitated before getting in the front seat. I saw Seth and Embry get in with Deo. The rest of the Cullen's piled in where they could.

"We go to bed at seven and wake up at four," I told them as I parked at the warehouse. "Keep your paws off the cars, I'm dead serious. I'll kill you if you do. And don't doubt me," I said, glaring at Paul. "B, Rosalie, and I redid these engines just yesterday, so they are fine for now. We have rooms for you guys to stay in, for as long as you need to. There's video games in the living room, a kitchen through the door, and connecting the two is a hallway that forks off into the bedroom. The boys and I built this place as soon as I bought it. I'll find you and talk to you later," I said to Seth and Jared as they joined us. "Night boys."

Edward was waiting for me by the door to the living room. I skipped past him, but caught his wrist, and pulled him along with me until we were at my room. I opened the door and saw Kif's things thrown about. "Well," I murmured. "Looks like Kif's getting a little punishment."

Before Edward could catch me, I flitted to Deo's room and found Kif making his bed.

I cleared my throat and Kif jumped. "Oh, Bella, hi."

"Care to explain why my room's a mess?" I asked.

He paled, "I-uh, was rushing this morning?"

"I don't know, were you?" I asked in an innocent tone.

He flinched, "Y-Yes."

"And you didn't think that maybe I'll rush in the morning and I shouldn't make a mess in Bella's room?"

"No," he mumbled.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. The pack boys were standing in the corner, talking, but stopped when they saw me.

"Kif, you know what I want you to do," I said, ignoring the four pack boys. "Eat it!"

Kif walked slowly to the fridge and pulled out a mixture of cheetos, milk, and pickles. He winced as he sat down and took a gulp of milk, then a bite of cheetos, and then the finally, a big bite of a dill pickle. He sat up abruptly and ran to the bathroom. I bust out laughing and started to clean up.

"That was better than last time," I cried. I put the food away and walked to the bathroom, giggling to myself.

"Get down here," I said through the intercom by the door. "This is priceless shit. The front bathroom."

Kif was hacking up a lung. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "You learned your lesson?" I asked as the rest of the crew came in.

"Yes, oh god!" he threw up again and I rolled my eyes. Deo, B, and Sar bust out laughing.

"What rule'd he break?"

"Messed up a room," I told them, watching Kif throw up again. "He learned his lesson."

I turned and walked out of the bathroom, nearly running into the pack.

"Alright, alright. The rules," I said as I pulled them to the living room. "These intercoms, they go to every room in the house. You can hear and tell anyone anything. So, don't say anything that you don't want to be overheard. Another thing, I rule. Literally. I own Phoenix, in a sense. The night life at least. I carry around a gun, I shoot it, and I get pointed at. If anyone down here has anysense, they know not to point or shoot at me." I smirked at their shocked faces. "And one that Edward can't seem to remember, I'm a huge sex addict." Paul laughed. "I'm serious. That phone call from last night, Deo and I last five hours," I rolled my eyes. "So don't get all territorial when I'm flirting or hanging over another guy. It happens a lot. Another major thing, those cars in the garage are my babies. You lay one unworthy finger on those and I'll neuter you, just like I'm going to neuter Jake later. You weren't suppossed to come. Any of you. Charlie cannot find out about this."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	18. Chapter 18

"Why not?"

"Because I'm illegal. I will go to jail for life, tied to a whole phone book of gang crimes and fined for thousands of tickets."

"Why did you never tell us?" Paul asked, looking me over. "It would have been useful."

I rolled my eyes, "Not interested at the moment. But should a sudden heat flash come, you'll be the first on my list. I hear you have quite the reputation."

"What about Cullen?" Jake said before Paul could retort.

I smiled, "He's dead jealous, but he won't put out, so I can't put in, or is it the other way around?" I giggled at the word choice. "Anyway, he knows who I do and they're still alive, so either he can break his celibacy rule or he won't. It's not my problem."

Jake seemed surprised, but I had to remind myself that they've never seen me like this.

"So, where do we sleep?" Seth asked after a moment of silence.

"Down the hall, the last four rooms. Two on left, two on right. There's enough room for you guys and a bathroom in the middle. Have fun. Let me think first. Did I forget anything?"

I sat there for a second before getting up, "Right, don't make a mess or break any of the rules. Or you'll have to do what Kif did today. Get up by four, so set the alarm. Damn, its seven already? Alright, and one more thing, cuss your little hearts out here."

I winked before skipping to my room and shutting the door when I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"So the mutts came even though you warned them?"

I sighed, "I just have to pray to god they don't tell Charlie. Or tell the rest of the pack."

I grabbed some pajamas. "If you don't want to watch me get changed, look the other way."

He looked away without a second thought and I sighed. He wasn't even going to look at me. I slid on my pajamas and then cuddled into bed with him.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"Love you too," I mumbled before falling asleep.

I swerved and nearly hit the truck. I hit the brakes and turned my car, saving my car from a collision. I got out and looked at the track.

"It's difficult," I approved. "Nearly wiped me out. This is our track from now on."

The crew nodded and started to text their people. I inspected my car, finding only small scratches from rocks. I popped open the hood and reached in, feeling the heat of the Arizona sun radiate off the metal. "Ouch," I hissed as my skin touched a hot piece of metal. I pulled my hand sharply, and got a small scratch.

I groaned, "Deo, get the bandaids. This car is on fire!"

Deo smirked and handed me a mini first aid kit. "Here you go, baby girl."

I winked at him before grabbing a bandaid. "This weather is tearing up this car," I told him. "It's too hot. We can't do this during the day again. She's going to overheat and be ruined."

He nodded, "Let's get in the shade and wait for the sun to go down, then for your little pussy to come on over and keep the other guys from you."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, just because we're waiting doesn't mean you have to be around me all the time. It'll only be like three, four days," I told him.

He shrugged, "So? Did it ever occur to that genius of a brain of yours that I might be sticking by your side because I'm the best you'll ever get."

"Cocky," I teased. "But, it has occured to me and I still think you need to find a girl that will steal your heart. Hey, did the guy I saved ever show back up?"

He smirked, "Have a thing for him?"

"He'd be good eye candy for a while, that's all I'm saying," I murmured, shutting my hood. "Into the shade! These girls are too hot!"

We got into the cars, driving to the shade. The four pack boys just walked over and I watched the sun set before looking at my watch. "Almost time, boys. Then the fun really starts."

Paul and Jake were leaning against my car as they sat on the floor, talking to one another. Seth and Embry just were horsing around. I opened my car door and leaned in, digging around my glove compartment.

"Why do you need bullets?" Seth asked.

"I said that outloud?" I asked, looking up. Seth nodded. I pulled my gun out from underneath the passenger seat and refilled it with bullets. "This is why."

I pulled back the shaft before tucking it into my back pocket, putting the safety lock on. No need to shoot my ass off.

I shut my door as I saw Serp's car pull in.

"Hey," I greeting, giving him our handshake from when I was younger. He pulled away laughing.

"You still remember that, BD?"

I giggled, "Always, baby. Where's Steph? I got somethin' for her."

"Home," He said, looking over to my crew. "Who are the newbies?"

"Some boys from out of town. Never raced a day in their life but won't leave me alone."

"And your pussy-head of a boyfriend?" Serp chuckled.

"Shopping with his sisters," I smiled. "Just you, me, and my crew for a few minutes. Oh, the things we could do."

He winked, "I could think of a lot of things."

"Me too," I murmured, stepping closer, then I slapped him. He glared at me and I giggled, "Oh, karma's a bitch. That's for losing the race yesterday."

"You wanted me to win?"

I laughed, "You got beat by a girl, any guy would want to win."

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I heard Jake get up and start to walk over. I pulled my gun from my waist and pointed it under his chin.

"Let me, the fuck, go," I said through gritted teeth. "Or I will shoot you and take over your crew."

He growled and shoved me roughly. I just laughed, keeping my gun pointed at him, "Do not, DO NOT, play like that with me, Serpent. I know things about you that not even Steph knows and that's saying something. So, I want you to stop fucking with me and get your head on straight. Maybe you got too much weed from Tion. Never again or I won't hesitate to pull the triger."

He just stared me down and I kept my gun up until he put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

I put my gun back in my jean shorts and fanned myself under the heat. "It is too god-damn hot down here!"

I grabbed my water from my car and took a long sip before throwing it in the back seat.

"Bitches, its on," I called as the cars drove in hoards towards the track. I nodded to each of them as they drove by and soon the Cullen's were on the opposite side of my parking space than the pack. I gave Serp a death glare before turning towards Deo. "You me, first race tonight. Five hundred."

"Deal," he laughed. I got in my car, taking off for the start line. People gathered around the finish line for this and Deo pulled in next to me. Vince pointed at me a few minutes after getting situated, then Deo, then we were off. My tires slid against the gravel, which was dangerous, so people needed to be careful. Deo and I were declared tied, so I just gave him a flirty smile before climbing on top of my car, standing on the roof.

"Ay!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me after a few minutes. "Listen up! This track is difficult and I know its different than before. There is one turn, exactly three hundred feet from the start. After that, its two hundred to the finish. The tires of your car will slide with the gravel, so don't gun it, keep control of your car, and no games. If you crash, I'm not coming for you. You're on your own, and don't you dare!" I said when people started to say something. "That was a one time thing for a very lucky, and dare I say it, handsome man. Happy racing!"

I jumped down from the roof of my car and got in, driving to my parking spot, where Deo was already parked.

"I like how I got the fair warning after I already raced."

I laughed, "Baby, we are practical royalty, no one will challenge us unless they want to lose money."

"You looking for a fun night, girl?" Someone asked. I turned my head.

"Nice try, Krome. I'm not intersted in. . . older men. What are you, thirty years older?"

"Give or take," he laughed. I could see his gun gleaming on his belt. Something else caught my eyes and my eyes widened, but I put a smile on my face.

"So, it just so happens that I know something you don't."

"What's that?" He asked, hiding his shock.

"While you left," I said, "Or rather, retired, you got a job."

"How would you know that?"

"I might have done my research," I smirked. Then continued, "And it so happens, that when moving to Virginia, you got a job at the local police force. When telling them about your life in the fast line, as you so put it to them, you were recommened to join the Phoenix police. And from that," I said as his eyes widened, "You took it, leaving your wife and child, Marianne and Kelly, who you told me were dead, in Virginia, promising your return. I read the article online, Deputy John Singer. Now, should we take this somewhere more private, or. . . finish this here? I'll send a letter to Marianne and Kelly now, shall I?"

His eyes flashed and his lip curled back, "That is not true."

"It is," I growled, taking a few steps forward. A hot hand grabbed my arm, not letting me step any further.

A few people were watching, and soon more and more people gathered around. I was breaking my own rule. "Throw your gun on the ground and keep your hands away from any pockets," I hissed. He raised his hand and moved to his belt. He tossed the gun on the ground and I nodded to two of Serp's boys that were ready to take him down to do so. They pulled his arms behind his back and then led him over to me.

"Where do you want him?" Leon asked.

"Take him to the shack. I'll meet you there later. Never let him out of your sight and don't let him do anything funny. I'm trusting you with this, I better be right."

They nodded and tossed him in the back of some car before driving off.

I nodded to Serp in thanks for the two boys. He nodded back.

"Alright, back to racing!" I shouted. "I got this little problem dealed with."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	19. Chapter 19

That was the thing, the more cops that showed up when I was ruler meant that I was doing my job, but also not. The more cops we got meant that we were more feared than ever, but them coming meant that I wasn't keeping a closer eye out for my 'subjects'. I walked over to Deo, "I'll be gone for a little while," I said lowly. "Tell Serp that he's hosting while I'm gone but not to get any wild ideas."

"Will do," he said, watching me get in my car and driving off before walking over to Serp. I drove to the shack, but I took the long route, going all around Phoenix, before actually arriving. That would disassociate anyone's interest that saw the boys cars and then mine.

When I opened the door, it was not a pretty sight.

"Isabella Swan, you are under arrest for illegal possession of arms, illegal street racing, and the murder of Darren Howard, Dennis Holliday, and others. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a State court of law."

An officer cuffed my hands behind my back and then pushed me out the door. I growled and tried to fight my way away, but he tightened his grip on my arms, forming what I knew would be a bruise later, and then shoved me in the back of a cop car.

What could I do? I can't say that I was forced. That would get Serp's crew in trouble. That would cause me to be exiled. That would cause my crew to be shunned. I would be an embarrassment. I could just take what they gave me, which would be a lethal injection, for sure.

I could only hope for the best, because I was just going to take what they gave me.

It seemed like hours before I was given my phone call for where I was. Who did I call? That's right, Serp.

"Hey, Kellen," I said through the phone. He knew it was serious if I used his real name. "I'm in a little bit of a pickle."

"Where are you?"

"The police station. They, sort of, um, caught me at the shack. Look, I'm not saying anything other than the truth. Serp, ask Deo if he wants to take over, if I get thrown in the slammer, and if he, for some chance, says no, then I pass it to you. This is no doubt going to be on the news, so don't worry about my parents. And just, um, be careful from now on. Tell everyone that they need to stay low, not go to races, or anything for a few days. I trust you to do this, Serp. And don't do anything for real until I am absolutely no way out."

"I'll relay your word," he promised. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll deal with it somehow," I said honestly. "Just tell them to be careful. They're all that matters to me right now, ok? Good luck, Serp. And this will probably be the last time I talk to you."

"You know you got our support, BD. They aren't going to do anything that we can't stop. Um, your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

I sighed, "Put him on."

"Bella, Alice saw everything and we couldn't get to you in time. Are you alright, love? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just, keep an eye on Charlie and Renee, make sure they watch the news if I'm on. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that. If I could have just controled this a little bit I wouldn't be here. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that your family had to be here to witness it. This should only have happened when-"

"Bella-"

"No," I interrupted, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You just have to trust me."

"What are you going to do?"

I smirked, "Oh, nothing." It sounded a little too innocent to Edward, but I cut him off before he said anything. "I love you, and stay out of trouble."

"I love you too," he answered before I hung up. The officer that was standing nearby put me in an interrigation room.

I don't know how long I sat there before a man walked in. He was the traditional cop and one look at him told me he was the bad cop.

"Isabella Swan," he murmured as he opened a file. "Says here that your dad's a police officer."

I stayed silent.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Last I was informed, I had the right to remain silent," I said innocently.

"Did your victims have a right?"

I stayed silent, keeping my face indifferent.

"And then you kill them. You just pushed them against a wall, pointed the gun at their throats, and shot. They bled all over you. Not one drop of them did you not see. And then you took the bullet, had someone dump the body, and then just acted like it never happened."

I was proud that I got my face to stay indifferent.

"And then when we find those bodies, do you know what we find with it?" I didn't answer. "A note that says Isabella Swan was here. We tracked your record and found that you went by BD, or Bella Drift, and that you have recieved a few speeding tickets when in Pheonix. Then you moved with your dad, and suddenly you go quiet. Nothing heard or seen from you in eighteen months." He stood up, knocking the table over, "Then you return. You kill someone, and nearly kill another. You led us straight to your parents house. How stupid could you have been?"

Again, I stayed silent and I think he realized this. He grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, "What did you do to Dennis Holliday? Did you know he had a fifteen year old daughter?"

I didn't speak and he raised his hand to slap me but I just stared him down. Finally, I spoke, "If you so much as lay a hand on me, I can put charges on you."

His eyes widened as he heard my voice. "My god, you can't be."

"Now you lost me," I murmured, leaning against the wall.

"You're the leader," He said, his eyes widening. My eyes widened, but I was expecting this when I spoke. "You're the one that runs the whole thing."

I shook my head, "Nope. That's Suria," I lied. There was no such girl as Suria and that's the name everyone knew to call the lead girl, if they ever get caught. Lead them to a false trail.

"Are you close to her?" He asked. "Related?"

I shook my head, "In fact, she tried to kill me when I first got back. Her and I don't get along."

"Well, you do realize you are on the news right now?"

I shrugged, "I figured as such. Such lies have been told about me."

He ignored me and turned on a TV that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner. I watched it with an indifferent face.

"Mass murderer Isabella Swan has been caught. Police say that the random murders in Phoenix for the past five years are a result of Swan's gang related violence. The seventeen dead bodies all were killed in the same way, and she was caught when attempting to kill another police officer. She's facing a death sentence or life in prison. It's not clear at this moment what is going on." The report said. I kept my face a blank mask before turning to the police officer.

"They aren't clear what is going on?" I asked.

"Listen," the cop said.

"We were able to interview the convicts mother and step-father. This is how it went." The screen changed to Renee and Phil. "What are your thoughts on your daughter being convicted of seventeen murders?"

"Bella's been convicted of murders?" Renee gasped. "My god, what happened?"

"You didn't even know?" the reporter asked. "For the past five years in Phoenix?"

"She's been doing this for five years?"

"More or less, they are all somehow connected to her, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm appalled. That doesn't sound like my daughter. And- is it her boyfriend that caused her to do this? God, I always knew that boy was weird."

It was live. So I should be expecting to have a phone call from her, if they ever leave her alone, when I can.

"We called your father too," The officer said. "He's on his way to talk to you."

I looked at the man, silent. He started to grow frustrated. I could see it.

"Do you want a lawyer?" He asked finally.

"Nah, why would I need one?" I said finally.

"You are under arrest for murders."

"I never commited any murders," I insisted, sitting down in the chair. "You are just saying that I am."

"Why would I say that?"

"Because, you have nothing on me, but you want me to confess for a crime I never committed."

"We have proof you killed seventeen people."

"Then I'd like to see it," I said innocently. "Where is this proof?"

"That is classified. We cannot disclose it."  
"Then you have nothing on me and I'm free to go," I said, staring him down.

"We have enough evidence on you to keep you here. We have a charge for gun possession."

"Which was bought legally, since I am eighteen," I said, proving him wrong.

"We have proof you street race."

"Well, so does half of America," I said honestly. Hey, I said I'd tell the truth, just not what parts. "It's not dangerous, not as dangerous as you think. And I only carry a gun around because almost all the guys there have them and I can't go in defenseless." Partially true. Ok, so I was lying my ass off, but I'm not putting the blame on someone else. "Street racing was an American sport in the twenties during the Prohibition era. I've read up on my facts. You should as well," I said with a smirk. "And I'll bet that half of your department races."

He growled, "We're going to be putting you in a cell until you decide to talk."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	20. Chapter 20

I narrowed my eyes at him but got up when an officer grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out the doors, and down the hall. As I passed a few officers that looked familiar, they winked. Hmm. . .

"Welcome to your home," The bad cop said. I sat down on the bed, putting my feet against the wall.

"I like it," I smiled. "Homey."

The bars shut and I looked at the people in the bars across from me.

"Ah, Kingston, nice seeing you here," I greeted.

"What do they got you here for?" he asked. He was caught a few years ago for drug possession and has been here ever since.

"Nothing," I smirked, then winked. "My dad's on his way though. I should be out of here in no time."

"Sure, baby, but you also got to consider that you might never get out."

"And why's that?" I glared.

"Just that they got tons of shit on you and they've been trying to take you down for years," He laughed. "They think they got the right girl. Damn, they were mistaken."

I sprung up and was at the bars in an instant. I hissed at him, "I am more dangerous than you ever were. Shut the fuck up, Kingston. You don't know anything."

"I know that your dad is a cop," he said, lounging on his bed. "Wait until the boys hear about that."

I narrowed my eyes, "My crew knows and we have to keep it a secret, Kingston. You of all people should know this. You don't know who to trust."

"And how come that as soon as you get back the racers are brought in here more often?"

I smirked, "Because, darling, I scare the cops too much. They bring in cops and some unlucky people get taken. Not my fault they can't keep a closer watch, but I'm doing the best I can."

"You killed that Dennis guy!" he protested. "And that just led more people in."

I shrugged, "I did no such thing."

I wasn't really starting to trust this guy. I just leaned against the wall and pretended to sleep. It must have been hours before there was a scuffle and my eyes opened. I turned my head towards the bars and saw Kingston asleep, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

There was a man unlocking my door. He opened it and walked in, grabbing my arm.

"We only have five minutes. I sent them off on false pretenses. You need to go," the man whispered. I recognized that voice.

"God damn it, Serp!" I hissed, looking at the fake mustache and beard. "I thought you were taking me to the White House for execution!"

"I told you we'd get you out. A few others we have working here called us and told us where you were. My crew and yours formed a plan to get you out. Your cars out back, along with one of those Indians."

I hugged him, "Thank you so much! I told them all about Suria and played the dumb card. Because, I am, afterall, a girl and don't know anything."

He chuckled and I heard sirens. My eyes widened and I grabbed Serps arm, pulling him through the hall towards the back door.

"You better be right about this, Serp," I hissed.

"Hey, I wouldn't have come to bust you out if I wasn't," He defended. He got in his car, tossed me the keys before, driving off. I ran to my car, but not before a gun shot went off. I felt excruiciating pain in my left leg. I sucked in a sharp breath and limped to my car before driving off. Paul was in the passenger seat. He saw my leg, and took of his shirt, to which I rolled my eyes, and tied it around my leg. I fumbled for my cell and called Serp.

"Where to?" I gasped.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"They fucking shot me in the leg," I growled, putting my hand over the wound, my other hand on the steering wheel. Thank god for speaker phone.

"Drive to the Pharoah Tomb. I'll meet you there."

I hung up, but kept pressure on my leg. I saw cop cars swerve as they tried to catch up to me. I took a sharp left and ended up in an alley. Taking all chances, I swerved into a garage that was open. I drove around and was nearly on the other end when I saw the cop cars drive by. Thank god. I slowed down and started to drive like a normal person.

My leg was bleeding badly, and I was starting to feel light headed. God, if the cops didn't kill me, I'd most likely die of bloodloss. I had to get to Pharoah Tomb.

"If I pass out," I said through gritted teeth to Paul, "Take the wheel and keep driving this road to where you'll see Serp."

"You ok?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you think? I was fucking shot in the fucking leg! No, I'm not 'OK'."

Five minutes later, I pulled up to a place in the desert where two sand pillars rose high. Serp found it years ago and he Christened it Pharoah's Tomb.

I saw Serp's car as I parked and swung the door open.

"Why are we meeting here?" I asked through gritted teeth. I may be a tough racer, but I'm still a girl.

Serp gently turned me so my left leg was hanging out of the car.

"They were following us everywhere else. No one but you and I know about this place," he said softly.

"Earlier today," I said after a moment of silence as I gazed at the warm colored sky, "I almost shot you and now your helping me from dying of bloodloss. Talk about ironic."

He flashed me a smile before ripping pieces of my jeans off. I was about to protest, but I was putting all my concentration on not crying out everytime my leg moved. I was not succeeding.

"Do you know any doctors that can fix you up and won't require you to go to the hospital?" he asked as he tied the denim tight around my leg.

My thoughts instantly went to Carlisle.

"No," I said finally. "Did the bullet go clean through?"

He nodded.

"Then it will heal fine and I'll be fine," I said. "No need for the hospital."

"You could get an infection," he insisted. "At least see a doctor."

I shook my head, "Not going to happen. I have to leave Phoenix for a few weeks anyway, until the whole cop thing dies down."

"The safest place for you to be is here," He said as he finished tying the last piece. I relaxed my grip from the headrest and muttered a thanks.

"I can't stay here. Soon enough, with me here, people will start to disappear, turn against us, I can't do it. I'm only eighteen!"

He hadn't known my age before. He thought I was twenty five before.

"But, I thought you were like twenty something now," he said confused as he stood back up.

I shook my head. "When I first got into this business, I was fifteen, just got my restricted. I was ready then. I was young and didn't know what I wanted."

"And now you want to leave," he said, his face a hard mask.

I shook my head, "No! God, no! I want to stay! I want to grow old, have children, get married and travel the world! I don't want to be the girl that was sent to jail at eighteen, a druggy, and a fugitive. I didn't expect to get caught tonight, Serp. And when I did, I let down the whole racing community. And Kingston- god, if he tells-"

"Tells what?" Serp growled.

My eyes widened, "I can't tell you. I wish I could, but god, I can't. If I do, I'll be ruined here. I won't ever be able to show my face."

"How will it ruin you?" he asked, taking my face in between his hands. "What does this have to you here? You aren't a cop are you?"

"No," I sobbed, pulling out of his grip. "My dad is! God, my dad is and if people knew I'd be ruined. I can't do this, here, Serp. They'd kill me. And I've gone too deep for them not too! I know everything! I know everyone. And if my dad ever got a hold of me, he'd question me and eventually get it out of me."

I buried face into my bloody hands. There was just silence from Serp. He was going to kill me. And if he didn't, someone else would.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. It might have been hours, but I didn't care. My leg was throbing, I gave away my darkest secret, and I was willing to give up what I wanted the most to be safe.

"Bella," I heard a soft voice murmur. I didn't answer. "BELLA!"

I jumped and winced in pain.

"That's why you have the most strength anyone I've ever met combined, Bella," I heard Serp whisper. "You can go through being shot, and all this other shit that just happened."

I looked up at him and his breath intaked. "Kill me," I whispered. "Please."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, they will."

"Who's they?" he asked. "Who?"

"I can't say," I whispered, looking into his eyes, "They'll kill me if I do and they'll kill me if I don't. Kill me."

He didn't move.

"Kill me right the FUCK NOW!" I shouted, standing up, leaning heavily on my door. "KILL ME!"

He looked tortured. "I can't," he murmured.

I shook my head, "You have to. I can't do this. I can't!"

"You've been doing it for the past three years!" He shouted. I didn't even flinch, that's how dead I was. I was in pain, and I was ruined. Possibly pregnant, but I didn't know.

"It's not the same," I said after a few moments. "What do you do to people that back out of your crew, Serp? What do you do?" He didn't answer. "Kellen Auralias, answer me right now. What do you do to people that back out?"

He looked up and our eyes met. "I kill them."

I nodded slowly, "Then kill me. Edward, I've cheated on him all weekend. And his family hate me now. The Indian boys were going to kill me for being with Edward anyway. And then I come here and they find out what I'm really like. And then I- I get caught. The thing I feared most happened. And then a few days before that, I find out I had unprotected fucking time and could be pregnant. My life is a downward spiral, ever since I got here. I want you to take this gun," I picked up Serp's gun and put it in his hands. "And shoot me through the heart. Please." I was pleading now. I lowered the gun so that it was directly over my heart and waited for him to shoot. I kept my eyes on his and waited, but nothing happened.

"Do it," I whispered.

"I-" he took a deep breath. "I can't."

"Why not?" I demanded, shoving him away from me. "I spill my heart out to you and you can't do it! Fuck you. If you won't, I'll find someone who will."

I made a sharp turn, the adrenalline causing me to forget my pain, and felt my left knee buckle. I gave a startled cry as I heard a snap and fell on my ass in the sand.

"I'm fucking useless!" I sniffed. I won't be able to drive, walk, run, or go to races with my leg bleeding. And it just had to be the leg that broke last summer when James was chasing me.

"No your not," Serp murmured, helping me up. "You just got to get used to it."

I glared at him and he let me go as I was seated in my car. There was my blood all over the seat and the floor.

"I'm driving to my warehouse," I muttered. "You go home. Get some sleep. . ." he turned to leave. "And Serp?"

"Yeah, baby?" He smirked as he turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "For everything."

"You've been stressed out lately and you needed to vent," He winked. "Glad I could help."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	21. Chapter 21

He got in his car and waited for me to drive away. I took a deep breath and swung my leg in the car before shutting the door tight and then started it. It sounded beautiful. I drove slowly and cautiously through the streets until I got to my warehouse. Paul tried to strike up a conversation, but after I told him to leave me alone, he stopped.

I opened the one main garage door and drove in, where I nearly ran over Carlisle. I slammed on the breaks and then cursed a string of profanities. I clutched my leg and took a deep breath through my nose.

My door opened and Carlisle picked me up.

"Who addressed the wound?"

"None of your business," I muttered angrilly. "Just got shot, what else is new? And then you fucking run in front of my car and cause it to be worse."

"It looks like there is sand. Were you in the desert?"

"No," I lied. It was obvious Carlisle didn't buy it.

"Bella, I'm trying to help. I-"

"I don't want it to be taken care of!" I hissed, standing up and ignoring the pain. "I'll be fine. I can walk and I got here just fine! I can't miss out on my races on my turf. It went straight through, and there is no bullet. I already had someone check to make sure."

"Bella, if it gets infected they might have to cut your leg off."

I hissed angrilly before sitting down on a tool bench. "Hurry up."

Carlisle was at my side in an instant before he untied the jean strips.

"Oh god!" I groaned, clutching the bar above my head. This hurt worse than James.

"You seem to have dislocated your knee as well," Carlisle murmured. "Twisted out of place."

I didn't respond and it didn't seem like Carlisle was looking for one.

"I'm going to have to twist it back in place," he continued. "It's going to hurt."

I gripped the bar with both hands and nodded to Carlisle to go ahead. I didn't see anything but I felt excruciating pain radiate up the left side of my body. I cried out in pain and placed the heel of my palm in my hand. I won't show weakness.

"Paul, I need you to keep Bella from squirming, please." A hot hand grabbed my waist and held me firmly in place. The other held the top of my left leg, preventing it form moving.

"You're losing too much blood. It seems to have gone through your artery. Bella," he said, "We can either change you or take you to a hospital."

"No hospitals," I panted. "They'll send me to jail as soon as I'm healthy. In case you weren't informed, I sort of escaped jail just about three hours ago."

Carlisle frowned in disapproval before tying a leather strip around my leg.

"And I don't want to change," I whispered. "I mean, I don't know. Rosalie gave me so much to think about and the more I do, the more I wonder what it'd be like. I don't know, Carlisle. I can't change now. I can't leave my friends here. But I can't bear to lose your familly either."

"You'll eventually lose one of us, Bella," Carlisle murmured.

I nodded, "I know."

"I can maybe stop the bleeding with morphine and keeping it covered," Carlisle said changing the subject. "I think."

He was gone one instant and back the next. My phone rang in my car and I recognized it as Serp's.

"Do you want to get that?" Carlisle asked as he jabbed a needle into my thigh. I winced.

"It's Serp," I mumbled.

Carlisle handed me my phone. I didn't even notice he was gone.

"Bella, news," I heard Serp say as soon as I answered it.

"Spill," I said through gritted teeth as Carlisle rubbed alcohol over the bullet hole.

"Krome's dead, along with two of my guys. A few other officers are as well. How are you?"

"Carlizzle's tending to my leg. Hurts like a bitch but I'll live. Sorry about the two guys."

"We'll live on," He said, and I could almost picture his shrug. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes," I sighed then ouched as Carlisle started to stich it and wrap it. "Now, I really need shut eye. Call my crew if you need or have anything I need to know. I or someone I know will answer, ok? I'm shutting my phone off."

"Will do. Get well soon, baby."

"You know I will," I smiled, before hanging up. My smile instantly vanished and I looked down at my new phone before taking out the sim card and smashing it in my grip.

"No tracking aloud," I murmured.

Carlisle stood up, "Finished. Are you going to be sleeping in your room or-?"

"My room and I can get there myself," I mumbled before standing up. Paul helped me keep my balance as I tried to stand up. I winced but kept walking until I was at my car. I pressed the garage door button and then started to hobble towards the door to the living room.

Cold arms picked me up and I was placed in my room.

"God damn it! I said I could do it myself!" I growled.

Edward held up his hands. "I just didn't want you to pull out your stiches."

I grumbled under my breath about freaky speed and strength before darkness took me over. I woke up to the sound of a smoke alarm. I made a dash to get up, but pain in my leg made me stop and I groaned, reached for my alarm clock. I moved it to the right and found some pain killers. Thank god Carlisle got me some. I downed about three and then laid in bed a few minutes until they started to take effect. I hobbled to my door and down the hall until I was in the kitchen.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	22. Chapter 22

"You better not fucking do that," I laughed as I saw Deo try to cook bacon, but it was sizzling and smoking.

He turned too quickly and the pan clanked to the ground.

He didn't utter a sound but stood there, frozen.

"Should I leave and come back?" I teased. "Knock and make my presence known. Last I checked, I owned this place."

"What happened to you?" he whispered, walking over to me. He grabbed my face and with a damp towel rubbed some of my skin. The bleach white towel turned red from the blood I had on my face last night.

"I was shot by a police officer," I smirked. "New high for me."

"But," He gasped. "They caught you and brought you to jail?"

I nodded, "Serp bust me out. Surprised me, too."

"But we planned to spring you tonight!"

I shrugged. "We're going to the track tonight, though. I'm not racing. I'm not taking chances with this leg. After its healed I will. I need to see who works for the cops and who doesn't. We might have some public executions tonight."

Deo's eyes widened. "We haven't had those since Hansen's rule."

I nodded, "I met a few people at the station that know too much or work for the cops as well, and aren't to our benefit."

Deo nodded, getting what I meant. We'd take out those that were betraying us and reward the ones that weren't.

"I need to take a shower and cook breakfast right this time. No burning."

He nodded and went back to cooking. I hobbled to my bedroom to find it empty. So Edward must be hunting. I grabbed some clothes and took off towards the bathroom. The water didn't sting too bad, but as soon as I put on some short short daisy duke jean shorts, and a black tank top, Carlisle rebandaged my wound. It was visable, the bandage, so people would know I had a run in with someone. I ran into Paul on my way to the kitchen, and smirked.

"Now who's the bad ass?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "So you race cars, big deal."

I snorted a laugh, "Turn on CNN, and then use sarcasm."

He was confused but I just shrugged and continued to the kitchen, hobbling a little.

Twenty minutes later, we headed to the track and as soon as I got out of the car, I had Jake help me up so that I was standing on my car. People kept staring at my wounded leg.

"Everyone, line up, shoulder to shoulder. EVERYONE! Even all you little whores and sluts. Time for a little fun. And no leaving. Serp, Devils, guard the exits. No one leaves unless I say."

People moved immediately into the lines and I had Jake help me down. I winced as my leg had a temor of pain, but bit my tongue and looked at the crowd.

"All guns and other forms of weapons on the ground, where you cannot access them," I ordered.

They seemed to think I was crazy, and didn't move. I raised my gun and shot once, staight up. "NOW!"

They moved immediately, scared out of their minds. I walked the line slowly, telling certain people to stand in the center of the circle. When I got to everyone, I turned to the people in the center.

"Cynth," I murmured, standing in front of a little Irish chick. "One just doesn't move to Phoenix from Dublin one day, dear. Why are you really here?"

"I couldn't support my children," She whimpered. But her eyes told me she was lying.

I raised my gun. "That was strike one. Tell me why."

"Its the truth!"

"Two Strikes."

"I'm a cop!" She said in an American accent. A perfect American accent.

"Strike three, and you're out," I whispered to her. She flinched back and I raised my gun to her heart. Aiming downwards incase it went all the way through and hit someone else, I fired. She screamed in pain and shocked gasps went through the crowd.

"Anyone else care to say who's a cop?" I asked. "Anyone? Because I know who you are. And if I find out you escaped today, I will find you. I will hunt you. And I WILL kill you."

The people in the center gulped, just as I knew they would. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Why so nervous?" I asked in a light tone. "I never accused you seven. Should I? Remember, if I find out you are tomorrow or any other time than now, I won't hesitate to pull this trigger like I did on poor Cynth."

"I-I'm a cop," A short man said.

I raised my gun without looking at him and fired. He fell to the ground. I could see the pack with horrorstruck faces. "Who else?" I said, my tone getting hard.

Everyone was watching me in shock.

"We haven't had public executions in five years," I said aloud. "When Hansen was still around. I'm sure many of you remember what it was like. Although I don't, because I wasn't racing then, I do know how it worked and I can assure you, this is how it goes. Now, who else? Before I start calling your real names."

"Charlie William Swan," someone called.

I whipped my head towards the sound and saw Kingston. Damn it.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	23. Chapter 23

"Isn't that right, Isabella?" he taunted.

I raised my gun, "I saw you last night, Kingston. Did you make a deal with one of those cops?"

"How about your dad?" he smirked. My face turned into one of rage.

"My father is a stuck up and uptight person. I only lasted eighteen months under his roof, acting like a perfect little angel. And then I come back and get caught by the cops, last night. And you know what? They fucking shot me. I'm just making sure that my turf isn't affected by cops anymore. Kingston, why don't you tell your precious little saint friends that we don't kill anyone as long as they don't come near us."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd as I finished my speech.

"But your fathers a cop, BD. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not and nor will I ever be. I love this life and what its given me. I'd never give it up for something as stupid as being a cop."

"But, tell me the truth, Bella," Kingston sneered. "Your father's a cop."

I hesitated and looked at the crowd. Lying wasn't going to help me.

"Yes, he is, but-"

"But how come your here?"

"I was brought here by a good friend of mine and I've been in love with it ever since," I told him confidently. "I'd never do anything to-"

"To what? To hurt us? Look at what you're doing now."

"These people," I hissed, "ARE cops. They came here only to kill US! Take US to jail! All of you have jobs in the real world, all of you have jobs in the world where you make money. I came back. I could have left for good, but I came back and I got you all safe as soon as the first cop came, the second cop came, and I will continue to do that from here on out. What makes you think I would turn on you? I can't go back to the outside world now," I pointed out. "I'm a mass murderer to them, a gang member, and a fugitive. There is nothing, NOTHING, that I want more than to clear that, but I'm living with what life gives me."

I stepped awkwardly towards Kingston and felt the stiches tear. "Damn it!" I muttered, placing a hand automatically over my wound.

Kingston smirked. "One of them got you, did they?"

"Yes, I was shot and I'd like nothing more than to kill the motherfucker that did it," I hissed, partially because of pain and partially because of how pissed I was.

"I'm right here," Kingston said. "Take your best shot."

"I knew it!" I growled. "You ungrateful little bastard. After all I did for you, you squeal like a pig and crawl into mommy's arms. Then you fake being in jail because you can get information."

I raised my gun but someone else fired and I saw Kingston drop to the ground. I turned, my mouth open in shock, as I rested my eyes on Serp.

"Turning against my crew wasn't part of our deal," Serp mouthed.

I flashed him a quick smile before turning towards the crowd. "Anyone else wish to freely state how they are in allegiance with the law? Speak now or else."

Half of the people in the middle of the circle stepped forward and I smirked. "How are we going to do this?" I asked, looking that the three.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	24. Chapter 24

"Pick two people," I heard Serp smirk. "Line 'em up, and fire."

"Oh, how wonderful of an idea."

I kept my eyes trained on the three nervous wrecks that haven't confessed.

"Now," I laughed, "I'd like. . . Jer and Po."

I heard a high five and twins walked out and stood on either side of me.

"Pick one," I told them. "We don't let police stay on my land."

"You left this place!" someone said. I snapped my head around and saw Sean. "You left and the title was passed on."

"To who?" I asked.

No one answered.

"ANSWER ME!" I hissed.

"No one," Jer said. "The title was given to no one because we knew you'd come back."

"Then why did you just say it was passed on?" I asked, getting pissed.

"That's not the point!" Po interrupted. "Can we just kill these people and get back to racing?"

"Gladly," I muttered. I looked at the old guy in front of me. He was about fourty, not married, no kids. Perfect. I shot him before turning to the other three.

"Fess up, because I know where your loyalty stands."

"I can't die!" A young latino woman cried. "I have four children at home!"

"They can live with your sister, I know you have many," I said. "But thanks for the confession."

I raised my gun and was about to shoot when a hot hand grabbed my arm. "Don't," I heard a voice say.

I kept my gun steady, and pointing at the girl. "Give me one reason why."

"She's pregnant. I can hear the heartbeat," Paul whispered in my ear. "Spare her."

I moved my gun so that it was pointing at the man next to her. "You can go, you were the one that escorted me to my cell."

"It had your name on it," he growled.

I fired in between his shoulder blade and neck, and he fell down, but still alive. He'd bleed. I turned to the girl. "Never come back. If you do, I'll kill you myself."

I motioned to Po and Jer, "Kill him," I said, looking at the remaining guy. "He was the one that put me in the cuffs. Let this be a warning to all of you! No one is to defy this community we have here. We're all family. All of us are like cousins visiting for a family reunion everynight. I do not want cops here. If you are a cop and I forgot to pick you out, and your allegiance is to those fuckers that ruin our lives, then I want you gone right now. I won't let you wait until the nights over. NOW!"

About three people left. I smirked. "Thought so. Continue on with the races. Sin, Gen, help me out here."

I shrugged out of Paul's grip and dragged the six dead bodies off the track with the help of Po, Jer, Sin, and Gen.

"Bring the truck," I said to no one.

I walked to my car and grabbed my money, as well as a few pieces of paper and a marker.

THIS IS A WARNING. STOP COMING TO US AND WE'LL STOP DOING THIS.

I GIVE YOU TEN THOUSAND FOR EACH PERSON'S FAMILY THAT'S FOUND HERE.

WE'LL STOP KILLING IF YOU STOP BRINGING COPS ON OUR LAND.

IF THIS IS AGREED UPON, WE WON'T POSE A THREAT TO YOU AND YOU WON'T POSE A THREAT TO US.

HAVE THE BEST OF DAYS,

PHOENIX'S NIGHT LIFE

When the boys brought around the and lifted the bodies in back, I went back there and gave them the signal to drive away. While in back, I put six envelopes of ten thousand dollar bills in each pocket. I was already wanted. They could have my fingerprints all they wanted. As soon as I finished, we were at our drop off. I got out back and helped them lower the bodies down. I set the note on top of one of them and nodded to the gang. They drove off and I never once looked back.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	25. Chapter 25

Back at the track, things were as if nothing happened. I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Their eyes were bright gold, so they just got back from hunting.

"Damn, girl, you are sexy when holding that gun," I heard Paul growl.

I smirked, "Baby, I know I am, but I'm not going to give you anything. . . ever."

I turned around and faced Edward, "How do you feel about me racing?"

"Is it true you just killed six people in front of everyone?" Edward asked, his eyes closed.

I smirked, "That was not just me."

"So you did?" he asked, his eyes opening in surprise. The Cullen's and the four boys from the pack were watching me. I nodded.

"They betrayed our community they get what they deserve. Answer my question."

"I can't deal with this. I want my innocent Bella back."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then stared at Edward, "We're through."

"What?" He asked, stumbling backwards.

"We're through. If you can't deal with this then we aren't meant to be. I can't do this anymore. Be who you want and then who I am at the same time. It's just not working. I'm sorry."

"If I leave, the whole families coming with," he threatened.

"Did you just threaten me?" I asked, surprised.

"No," he said slowly.

"I regret not being the perfect girl, Edward, but I'm just not for you," I said softly. "You deserve someone like you, someone that is perfect for you and that's just not me. I figured your family will leave if you do, and I'm sad to hear it, but I know that its inevitable eventually. I'm sorry."

"What about the Volturi?"

"I'll handle them," I said honestly. "If things get to be too much with them, I'll just. . . strike a deal. I'll be fine."

"Bella, don't do this. I love you."

"And I love you, but lately, things have gotten distanced and maybe that's my fault but it can't be fixed and I'm sorry for that. But I think it best if we just end things."

"But-"

"I said no, Edward," I said, getting frustrated. "I'm sorry."

I turned, but he grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss in front of everyone. I heard shocked gasps. I was never kissed in public. Never like this.

I pulled away from Edward and nearly slapped him. "Never again."

"Who are you!" he shouted at my retreating form.

"Your ex-girlfriend can be a bitch," I laughed under my breath, not looking back. I kept walking until I was at the line. "Stop staring, drop it, and get back to racing."

"I challenge BD to a race," I heard someone say, "For her title as Drift ruler."

I looked at the voice in surprise to have my eyes fall on Serp.

"When?" I asked, my eyes falling to the floor.

"Tomorrow night," he smirked. "And I order you to lose."

My eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that!"

"I can," Serp said calmly, "Unless you forfeit. Or are you going to run away from your problems like last time?"

I winced as my adrenaline started to wear off and my leg started to become more painful. I stumbled back to my car and sat down in my seat, grabbing a spare belt in the back seat.

"Hey, Jake," I called. He walked over and I handed him the belt. "Tie it around my leg, above the wound, tightly."

He seemed hesitant, but nodded. I saw that Serp had followed and he was watching my leg.

"I can't race," I told him. "You know this. I can't race until my leg is healed."

"It looks fine to me," He smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered. "I was shot, through the leg, and I got stiches and its wrapped, yet you think I can race. I can barely walk. Did you not see me walk over here?"

He kept his eyes on my leg as he answered, "I did, but I was still concerned for your title."

"Why do you want my title?" I asked, seeing that no one was paying attention to us except for my crew.

"Because, you were at it for three years and you're doing a great job, honestly, but you need to get away. Run and have a nice life somewhere else. And with you no longer ruler, you won't get blames for killing anyone."

"I can't leave everyone," I told him, "This is my family now."

He seemed to be thinking, "We don't want you anymore."

I stood up, walked right in front of him, and punch him solid in the jaw. "You do not lie to me, you bastard. We'll race tomorrow, and I'll win."

I limped over to my car and I leaned on the frame heavily.

"We shall see!" Serp called.

See, this is what I meant. One minute Serp and I are best friends, and the next, we're enemies going at it.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	26. Chapter 26

"Bella," I heard someone murmur. I turned my head to face the few members of the pack.

"Yes?" I asked, clutching my left leg.

"Ok, one," Paul said, "Go to the hospital. Two, what happened to Bella?"

"Firstly, I can't because I'm wanted now, and second, don't ever bring that side up. If they knew I had a . . . good side, they'd get weirded out. That Bella is dead. Forget about her."

Jake looked like he was going to cry, "Bu-"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Edward, I'm different here. Don't question me. And I can have sex with whoever I want. Although, that last bit doesn't include you four."

Paul winked and I rolled my eyes. "And besides, no physical activity until this is healed."

"I'll be gentle," Paul said, leaning on the car by me.

"Oh, I trust you, its me I don't trust," I said breezily.

The boys jaws dropped and I smirked. I winked before siting back down and I saw a thin stream of blood run down my leg.

I turned to my crew and saw they were talking in a tight circle. I sighed. They were having a meeting I wasn't in it. They were going to talk about something I wasn't allowed to know.

Sitting back down, I tore my shorts smaller and tied it around the wound. The belt was slowing the bleeding but it wasn't the best.

"Hey, its almost dawn, I'm going to go back home," I told the pack in a soft voice. "I'll see you later."

They nodded and I got in my car, driving off. I took the long way and then when I pulled into the garage, I saw the Cullen's cars. I sighed and parked, but didn't get out. I grabbed my phone and saw I had three messages.

Why'd you leave?

Serpent.

Bella, we're leaving by .

Alice.

You will regret this, Bella. And you will wish you had me forever. For eternity.

There was no name for that last one.

Interesting. I didn't need to reply to Alice's, but I did reply to Serpent.

Because I was bleeding profusely from the leg and publically humiliated by you. Thanks.

Publically humiliated?

Did you not just challenge me for my title, and say that no one wanted me there?

So, you're running away?

I never said that. You and me tomorrow night at midnight. Be there. If I win, I get your crew and keep title. If you win, you get my title.

Sounds fair to me.

Good.

Good.

I sighed before getting out of my car and limping to the kitchen. It was a slow process, but I needed to toughen up.

"All these fucking people can just feel my wrath," I muttered. "Defying me? Who do they think they are? Better than me? As if." I thought about what I just said and groaned, "God, I'm sounding like a preppy cheerleader bitch. I just need the blonde hair."

I grabbed a handful of ice and put it in a plastic baggie before placing it over my bleeding wound. "Cold," I hissed, before limping to the bathroom. I turned on the shower before sitting on the tub rim and letting my leg clean off. It stung like a bitch. After I considered it clean, I took a worn out towel and ripped it before binding it around my leg. "This better fucking stay," I muttered. I tied another piece just above it to slow blood flow. If this thing gets infected, I'll kill myself. God, I can't go to the hospital, Carlisle's leaving with the family, and I'm going to be out a doctor, a family, and some allies. Best have Deo get some medical books.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	27. Chapter 27

When the rest of my crew got home, they gave me weird looks. Ok, so I was sprawled on the couch, my leg raised on the arm rest.

"What?" I asked, my eyes closing again.

"You sleeping here?" Deo asked.

"Why not?" I muttered. "Can't get to my room anyway. The Cullen's are leaving by dawn."

"They already left."

"Then they are already gone," I said simply.

"But-"

"Look," I said, opening one eye and looking at the pack that kept questioning me. "I'm trying to heal, and get better for my race tomorrow. Sorry that I'm a frigid bitch and that you don't like me now, but I never asked you to come here. You came on your own accord. I want to stop fucking losing my fucking head everytime I sit down. Try getting shot and then having to live with it for two days, without it healed or stitched up or anything, alright? Leave me alone."

"Someone's hormonal," I heard Paul muttered.

I narrowed my eye at him, "Leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

I threw a pillow at them then winced as my leg jerked. I clutched it in surprise and felt hot liquid.

"Damn it!" I hissed. I sat up and ripped parts of the towel I used before and started to tie new pieces over the previous ones.

"Hey, you," I said to Embry. He looked at me, wide eyes.

"What?"

"Press the intercom button."

He did as I said and I smirked, "B!"

I heard something fall down in one of the rooms it was connected to.

"Yes?" I heard B's voice say.

"Hey, baby, I, uh, need a few things tonight, after you go to sleep."

"Like?"

"Needle, thread, an anatomy book, and lots of guase."

"It's that bad?"

"I was shot, how bad do you think it is. Yes, that bad. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I'll get it when I head to classes and be back after they're over."

"Thanks, babe. Love you bunches."

"Yeah, whatever."

I waved Embry to let go and then laid back down and closed my eyes. "Alright, I need my rest. Bye."

The pack lingered there for a minute before leaving. I fell into sweet darkness and finally was painless.

I woke the next morning - er, afternoon-evening - to find that people were going about their everyday tasks.

"Here you go, baby," I heard a voice say from above my head. I jumped and groaned in pain, before sitting up.

"Thanks, B. I owe you," I said, taking a few bags from him. I set it down on the sofa next to me, then propped my leg up on the coffee table.

"You're going to do that in here?"

I paused from opening the gauze.

"Would you prefer somewhere else?" I asked him.

"I'm just saying, who's going to do it?"

"I am," I said like it was obvious.

"Do you take medical courses?"

"No, but-"

"Let me."

"You don't either," I pointed out.

"Ex-"

"I do," Deo said, shoving B over. "God, you little prick."

B rolled his eyes, "Got her warmed up for you."

"Thanks," Deo said dryly. B just smirked and walked into the kitchen where I smelt raw meat.

Gross.

"So, Dr. Deo, what do I have to do to get a good check-up?" I asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, looking at my leg. "Well, you could start by. . ." He placed a light kiss on my leg, not hard enough for me to feel pain, but just enough pressure that I felt it.  
I smiled softly, "I can do that easily enough."

He gently moved my leg closer to him. "Ready?"

"Just fix me up and then we can race tonight," I sighed, wincing as he losened the bandage.

He nodded and pulled something out of the bag. I didn't even want to look.

"Don't you want to see?" He teased.

"Shut up and do this," I growled, keeping my eyes closed.

He rolled his eyes before I felt extreme pain in my leg. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but my hands clenched the arm of the sofa.

"God, that hurts," I groaned, placing my hand in my mouth.

"Sorry," Deo muttered, not sounding sorry at all. "Alright, I need you to lift up your leg without tearing these stiches. Can you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I need to stich up the back hole, too," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh," I muttered. "Uh, how about I roll over?"

He chuckled, "That should be fine. Hold on."

He opened the gause I had been trying to open before he came in and placed them over the now stiched up wound. Using duct tape, he taped it securely.

"Flip over," He ordered. I winked before doing as I was told, buring my face in the pillows and biting onto my arm when the pain was unbearable. God, this was a bitch. Soon enough, I felt the cool silver duct tape keep the gauze secure on my skin before he gently moved me so that I was standing up.

"Take like three pain killers," he said, winking, "And you should be fine in a minute."

He wrapped my leg a few times with gauze before getting up and leaving the room. I winced as I got up and shuffled to my room. There on my pillow was a little piece of paper.

Things aren't over. You are my mate forever and always.  
I need time to cope.  
By then, I'll be back for you.  
Forever yours, Edward.

Damn, someone has commitment issues, I thought. I grabbed the pain medicine before crunching up the paper and tossing it towards the trash can. Limping to the bathroom and filling a glass of water, I popped three pills before downing the glass.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey! We're leaving, BD!" I heard Deo shout.

"Coming!" I called back.

I grabbed my gun, placed it in my back waistband, and then limped out to my car. My crew was giving me concerned looks, but I ignored them as best I could and hopped in my ride. Jake sat in the passenger seat before I drove away. I wasn't talking to anyone. My prerace motive starting today.

"So, what's so big about today?" Jake asked as I pulled in and saw that no one was racing. They were all waiting for Serp and I's race.

I didn't answer, but got out of my car and opened my hood. Everything looked in check, Nos looked good for emergencies.

I turned around and shut the hood, staring Serp down.

"BD, you ready?"

I smirked, but didn't answer. I tapped my hood and then sat down on it.

Midnight seemed to roll around quicker than I imagined. I drove to the start line and reeved my engine. Serp reeved his. Vince pointed his arm at me, and I nodded, then did the same to Serp.

Time seemed to stop when Vince's arms dropped. I gunned my engine and pushed it as hard and fast as it would go. Serp seemed to be right there next to me. Until the turn.

The goddamn turn that I had to put into the track. My tires, as soon as it connected with the dirt of the ninety degree turn, slid and lost traction. I slammed on the brakes and I noticed Serp was losing control as well. His car slammed into mine, causing the passenger side to buckle in. My side of the car was slammed into the trailerwall and I was pinned. Serp didn't look happy either. His side of the car was pinned into my passenger side. I was stuck and wouldn't be able to get out without ruining my car. . . or not.

I narrowed my eyes at Serp. "You ran into me and caused me to spin out," I told him thorugh our broken windows. "I win."

He laughed, "Rematch?"

"Who's car are you going to use?" I scoffed, trying to crawl into the backseat, but my legs were stuck. I slowly tried to move but felt excruciating pain in my right leg. Oh, crap. I looked down and saw blood pooring out of my leg. Great.

I reached my hand down slowly and felt what caused it. A piece of metal from the passenger seat was sticking in my leg, deeply.

"Oh god," I whispered. I took a deep breath before jerking my leg hard. I cried out, and then shifted so that I wasn't touching anything. I migrated to the back of the car, Serp's eyes on me the whole time. I tried to open the back driver side door, but it only opened a fucking inch. I'm skinny, but not that skinny.

"I'm pinned," I said to Serp. "Move your car out of the way, or have someone push it."

"You okay?" He asked, seeing my bloody leg and hands.

"I'll deal," I snapped. "Do it now."

I saw some people walk over, taking their own god damn time. I sighed and broke my back window with my gun. Using the handle, I broke the rest of the glass, giving me access to get out. I slid out the back and landed on my trunk.

My leg was bleeding everywhere and I needed to wrap that up before I lost too much blood.

I slid down the back of my car and fell to the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" Someone asked.

"Get Serpent out," I managed to mutter.

The passenger door was opened and Serpent walked out unscathed. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"No rematch, you fucker," I hissed. I placed a slippery hand on my hood before standing up and favoring my left leg.

"No, I was going to help you up. But I guess not."

I just narrowed my eyes at him before sitting down on my hood.

"Now," I said to the gathering crowd, "Who wants to tell me where I can go to a doc that doesn't require the cops?"

"My aunts a doc," I heard someone say. I looked around and found Amanda, B's girlfriend. "She can fix you up, I'm sure."

I nodded after deciding for a minute. Amanda seems reliable. "Alright, tell me where."

"Ugh," she looked at the crowd all looking at her. "Can I just text you it?"

I smiled, but nodded, "Sure."

She went on her phone and seconds later, mine vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text message.

"Let her know I'm coming now," I told her aloud.

"Will do."

I winked at her then turned to B, who was standing next to me. "She's a keeper."

"I plan on that," He murmured back.

"Good," I said before snapping my fingers. "No show is going on here, all of you scram. Get back to racing. Paul, Jake, Em, and Seth, can you roll these cars to the shade? Thanks. B, we're going to Mand's aunt's house. Get your car. DISPERSE people!"

B walked off to get his car. Deo looked at me, "You won."

"I know," I smiled. I turned to Serp. "That means I'm the leader of the Black Six's as well."

He shrugged, "Good luck."

"But, I choose to decline the position. So, newly reinstated is you, Serp. Congrats." I rolled my eyes before looking away from his shocked face. "Let's go, I need your fucking help," I said to Deo.

He smirked before wrapping his arm around my waist and then sweeping me up in his arms.

"Well, I didn't mean like this, but ok," I laughed. He just grinned and I sucked in a sharp gasp as I felt pain in my leg again. The adrennaline wore off.

B pulled up with his car right in front of Deo and I saw Amanda in front. Deo slid in back and I was set down next to him. The car ride was short and the blood flow was slowing, so I wasn't making a mess.

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" I asked quietly.

B pulled into the driveway, "I don't think so. He looked really spooked about it."

I nodded and then opened the door as a woman in her mid forties came running out of her house. Her mousy brown hair had gone slightly dull and gray, and her brown eyes gazed at me and instant recognition lit up her face.

"You're Bella Swan, the girl on the news."

"At least you didn't call me a murderer," I replied. "Kudos."

She held out a hand and I grasped it then pulled myself out of the car. I bit back a sob and clutched the top of the door.

"What happened?"

"Car accident," I muttered. "And I was shot. But that's old news. The car accident just happened."

"Come inside," she said kindly. "Amanda, get the kit out."

Amanda ran inside and Deo and B helped me walk to the house.

"Sit down on the floor. I don't want to get my couch bloody. I'm sure you understand," the woman replied.

"Aunt Jenna, I could only find this," Amanda said running into the kitchen. It was a black duffle bag.

"That'll do," Jenna said. "Now, I need one of you boys to hold her down while I do this," I wasn't even paying attention anymore to see what she was going to do.

I closed my eyes and Deo took my hand. I grasped it as I felt a searing pain in my leg.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I muttered, the pain blinding me.

"Cleaning it," she replied. "You lost a lot of blood, but I'm guessing you came to me because you can't go to a hospital, so we're going to have to just close the wound."

"Just hurry up, this hurts, you know," I said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised," Jenna said. "Most'd be screaming."

"I'm not most," I replied.

She did something else, but my leg was numb. Just a slight tugging could be felt.

"So, I'm good to go in how long?" I asked.

"About a month," she replied, "But you'd still need to take an easy then. I don't suggest you go. . . racing. . . for a while."

I grimmaced, "Not an option."

"Well, I was just suggesting it. As for daily activity, not for the first week or so, let the skin start to scab and heal. Rewrap the wound everyday after a shower. Don't wash around it, and refrain from touching it, actually. I want you to take three pain pills a day."

"Thanks," I muttered, sitting up a little bit. Then she went to the bullet wound.

"Who dressed this?" Jenna asked, surprised.

"I did," Deo said hesitantly.

"It's well done and tight. Good job. You're a doctor?"

"Student," Deo replied, scruitinizing her. "Medical school."

"Well, well done. This is nice. I just have to clean it and rewrap it."

"God, I think I've been cleaned enough for one day," I said, but was ignored. Ten minutes later, I was finished. Jenna took the items she used on me and threw them in her fireplace.

"Get rid of the evidence," She winked.

Amanda gave me a small smile.

"Thanks," I said to them sincerely. "I would have just bled to death if it weren't for you two."

"If you notice anything out of the ordinary," Jenna said, "Call Amanda or I. It might be a little puffy and definately hurt for a few days, so be careful and don't strain yourself. No racing until I say."

"Yes, doc," I said sarcastically.

She never said I couldn't drive there and watch.

"B, can I have your car keys?" I asked as soon as Jenna went to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"I'm going back, but I don't have a car," I replied.

Jenna came back in, "No driving either." I narrowed my eyes. "For a while. I'm serious. If you don't treat this seriously, you could die."

"Well, thank you," I told her. "I really appreciate you fixing me up. I owe you my life."

She laughed, "Don't mention it."

I hugged her before I stood up and Deo helped me walk to B's car. "Bye," I called.

B was talking to Amanda on the porch, so Deo got his keys and sat in the car, me in passenger. Leaving B there, we drove back to the track and saw that some people left.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	29. Chapter 29

"What happened to my car?" I asked, opening the door on my side.

"Totalled," Jake laughed. "I think someone drove it back to the warehouse. It wouldn't even start so they had to tow it."

"Lovely," I muttered. I cleared my throat and saw Paul looking at me. "What?" I snapped.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I didn't believe him but didn't push it.

"Alright, what happened while I was gone?" I asked Sar.

"Kif and Steph raced. Kif won."

"Steph's here?" I smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Bella!" I heard a nasally voice chime.

"Speaking of the devil," I winked to Sar. "Steph," I said in a fake preppy voice. "It's like, so like, nice to see you!"

She glared at me and pushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face. "I do not talk like that."

"But you look like you do," I countered.

"Like you're one to talk!" She laughed. "You can't even walk properly. And yet you sit here, like you own this place."

"That's because she does, Steph," I heard someone say from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Serp. Great. "Don't intimidate her. She can make you leave."

I smirked and looked at Steph's shocked expression, "Did you just take her side?" she asked in disbelief. She completely ignored me now and walked over to Serp. "You took her side over me! That's like insane!"

'Like totally," I called from my seat. "Like, you should totally, like, kick his ass."

Steph shifted to me and flipped me off before taking her ring off her finger and shoving it into Serp's chest. "Let's hope you can get in check. If so, call me and I'll consider getting back together with you."

Serp's expression never changed from annoyance as she walked away.

As soon as she drove off, Serp turned towards me and slid the ring in his pocket.

"Well, that was long overdue," I told him. "I should have brought my popcorn. Damn."

He sat down in the seat next to me, which was in the back, and played with his fingers.

"Sorry about your leg."

I shrugged, "Eh, I'll be better in a month. The doc said I couldn't do anything but that doesn't mean I'll listen."

"You should," Serp said, snapping his head to look at me. "You can die if you don't."

"What do you care?" I snapped. "You were the one that challenged my title. Why the fuck would you do that?"

Serp shrugged, "I wanted to show the crews that you were a worthy driver once I lost on purpose, but I didn't plan on a wipeout."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"Well, once they saw that you were worth it to keep, they wouldn't go against you so much."

I smirked, "It was because of you that I left in the first place."

"Why's that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "The tattoo I got that night. That was what caused me to leave."

"What about it? It's just a tattoo."

"I promised my crew I'd never join your ranks, yet I did. Forcefully, yes, but I couldn't face them after said tattoo became laid on me. I'm over it now, but I think its just a little thing that's apart of me."

"I'm sorry," He said in a quiet voice.

"What's done is done," I shrugged, "It's fine. Now, you up for something?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

I looked him over, "Can't do that, but-"

"Why not?"

I bit my lip, "Uh, no reason, just taking a break for a few days."

"Uh huh," he said, smirking. "No scares lately?"

"What?" I asked playing stupid. "No! Of course not!"

"Right," he nodded, "And you haven't had sex all week because you're going celibate?"

"No," I said, but it was obvious I was lying. He sighed.

"With who?" He seemed defeated.

"Uh, it doesn't matter. I'll handle myself," I snapped.

He held his hands up in a defensive possition, "Fine, I'm just asking."

I sighed, "Sorry. So, you and Steph seem to be over."

"Thank god," he muttered.

"And why's that?" I questioned.

"Because," he said slowly, "I sorta lost it with her a while ago, but I'd rather her leave me, than me leave her and she's breaking up all my future girls and I."

"Makes sense," I nodded. "So, you must be keeping me company now that I'm cripled, your car's totalled, and you feel guilty."

"Maybe," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and lounged onto the chair. The night passed fast, and soon we were on our way home. We entered the garage and I saw my car, completely ruined.

"This is my project of the month," I sighed. "It'll keep me busy while I heal."

"Do you want help?" Deo asked.

I shook my head. "I got it. It'll give me something to do while you guys go out racing, if I can't race on some days."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks passed too slowly. My legs were healing wonderfully. I hadn't heard from Edward or the rest of the Cullen's. The pack stayed with us and went to races. They seemed to keep me safe from Victoria. . . who was still out there somewhere. I wasn't pregnant, thank god, I couldn't handle a kid now. I fixed the green car a few days ago and Amanda was getting ready to pick me up and take me to her aunt's.

Isabella Swan. . . mass murderer. . . my story has died down abit. No one really has me on the news anymore. It's figured I died of my wounds. But then when word got around of my executions, the police searched hard and long. I told the crews to wait a week until we were to race again. That postponed a lot of important races, but it was agreed to be best.

Amanda led me to her car silently. The drive was short, too short.

Jenna checked me out and deemed me healthy and able to walk around without ripping my stitches. As celebration, Amanda let me drive to the track. I pulled up next to Deo and got out of the car. Everyone stopped.

"Look, I'm all better, all healed, and I'm back. Those who chose to fuck with me, will get their asses kicked. Race."

They continued on, and Deo kissed my cheek, "Glad to have you back here, and physical again, BD," he whispered.

I smirked, "Hun, you really need to get quiet, and just kiss me already."

He didn't think twice, and his lips met mine. I kissed him back with ease. I was starting to develope feelings for him. . . which was a little scary for me.

A few people hooted, but I flipped them off over Deo's shoulder and pulled away from Deo, resting my forehead on his chest.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not one bit," I whispered, but he heard me. He hugged me before releasing me. "Ready to see what you've missed?"

"More than anything," I smiled. He tossed me some keys and I grinned, pecking him on the lips.

I walked to my green car and unlocked it, sitting down slowly in the drivers seat. Oh this was nice. Serp smirked at me. "You and me?" he mouthed. "Race?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Sure."

"How much?"

"Nothing. Just for fun?" I asked, mouthing the words once again.

He nodded, flashing me a smile. I turned my car on and listened to the sweet purr before pulling into line, Serp pulling in next to me.

Vince pointed at me, then at Serp. . . and we were off. I felt my muscles tense as I pushed down the gas pedal. I ended up barely making it over the finish line before he did. I got out of my car and gave him our handshake.

"That was a close one," I laughed. "I must be losing my touch, old man."

He rolled his eyes and handed me something.

"Don't look at it now. Wait until when the racings are over tonight."

I nodded, confused. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

He drove off before I could demand an answer out of him. I drove over to my crew and looked down at my hand. A brown paper wrapped package.

"What is that?" Deo asked.

I shrugged, and looked up at Sar, "Hey, Sar."

"Yeah, girl?"

"Remind me to open this when we get home."

He nodded. "What is it?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	31. Chapter 31

The little box was like a dead weight in my pocket the entire ride to the warehouse. It didn't weigh much, but it felt like it did. I was kind of dreading what was in it. I knew it wasn't good news. I always knew good news didn't come in small packages.

"What is in the box?" Jake asked.

I shrugged and got out of my car. I kept it unlocked and walked into the dining room. Everyone gathered around, and I sank down next to Deo.

"So, you got this box from who?" Deo asked.

"I got it from Serp," I said softly. "I don't know what it is, though."

"Alright, is there anything that might be that small?" Sar asked everyone.

"A cell phone."

"A ring."

I glared at B for even the thought. "Not a ring."

"A necklace?"

"Why would he get me a necklace. I like the cell phone idea, but I already have one."

"Then just open it!" Deo laughed.

I sighed and lifted the lid to the box. My breath caught in anticipation, until I saw the mini silver cell phone.

"It's a cell phone."

"There's a note, too," I heard Paul say as I pulled the phone out of the box. I set the phone on my lap and pulled the note out.

"This was left on my doorstep. The note with it said to give it to you and for you to call speed dial number two. Serp," I read aloud. "I don't trust it."

"Me neither, but what can it do?"

"So, I should call it. . ." I said, making sure with everyone. They all nodded, their guns and keys clutched in their hands. Ready to fight. The wolves looked ready to phase.

I opened the phone and pressed two. Then the green send button. I waited, and waited. It was on speaker.

"Hello, this is Gianna, how may I help you?"

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	32. Chapter 32

"Gianna?" I gasped. I turned the phone off speaker and put it to my ear, standing up. "I was told to call this number? This is Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes, Aro wished to talk to you."

"Could you please put Aro on then, please?"

"One moment," she said. I heard a song come on over the voice of her. It was a silly little waiting song.

"Ah, Bella, so nice to hear from you!" Aro's always cheerful voice chimed.

"Aro, I take it this isn't a pleasant chat? Your messenger leech was on my land," I said pleasantly.

"I see, well I'm very sorry to hear that. I assure you, Jane was given specific instructions to drop it off at your home."

"It got to a friend of mine's house instead and he gave it to me. Can I ask what this is about?"

The wolves were tense, and the crew looked confused.

"The Volturi don't give second chances."

"Yes, well, the Volturi will have to give me some time, considering all of the Cullen family has disappeared."

"Is that so? And why's that?"

"I broke up with their son, Edward. And in doing so, they all left."

"And I take it you still wish to be changed?" Aro said happily.

"Let me take this conversation somewhere more private." I turned to the crew. "I'll be in my room. None of you even think about pressing that intercom button or I'll flay your ass."

I shut my bedroom door and put the phone back to my ear, "I'm sorry about that, Aro. You were saying?"

"Do you still wish to be changed?" he repeated patiently.

"I've been thinking about it, Aro, I really have, but I - I'm willing to give a proposition."

"I'm all ears, my dear."

"You keep me human for fifteen years. In those fifteen years, I have at least one child. Then, you can change me. I'll serve you over seas. You can tell me what missions or whatnot you want me to do, but I want to at least experience a human life with someone before its taken from me."

"It sounds reasonable. I will think on it with the brothers. But, I must ask, why do you wish to serve overseas?"

"I want to still rule the street racing Phoenix, until I can pass it onto someone. I'll be able to make it seem as though I'm human through contacts. My crew doesn't know of the Cullen's humanity status and I'm keeping it that way. They won't find out about me, when the time comes."

"I see. And you haven't told anyone since you were first told?"

"Of course not," I laughed. "I may be human, but I'm not stupid, Aro."

"Of course you're not," he agreed immediately. "I have to be sure. Now, I may be sending some people there to make sure you keep your end of the deal."

"Thank you, Aro. Perhaps next time we talk, it won't be on business, but rather for pleasantries."

"Perhaps," he chuckled. "Good day, Bella."

"To you as well, Aro."

He hung up and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I walked to the living room and found Paul holding a necklace. "Serp got you jewelery after all."

"Where did you get that!" I hissed. I snatched it out of his hands and tried to hide it, but the damage was already done. The necklace was a V. It was the Volturi crest. Almost identical to the one I'd seen Jane wear when I had traveled to Volterra to save Edward.

"What aren't you telling us?" Deo asked.

I sighed, "I have some friends in this Italian gang and they might be visiting for a while."

"Did you meet these people when you let here?" Kif asked.

I nodded, "They almost killed Edward, but I saved him and gave them a promise I'd join them in fifteen years, or so."

My eyes met Jake and his widened. "No."

The one word brought all eyes on him.

I bit my lip, "There's no way I can escape them. They'll know if I try. They're sending someone, maybe more than one. We'll see."

"I think we need to keep a low profile then," Deo said for me. "All of us can just race, come back here. The less activity we do, the least likely the chance they'll find us."

"No," I shook my head. "They know where I am. Where Serp lives. Where we race. It's no use. They know."

"Are they going to kill you?" Deo asked, sighing.

I shook my head, "It's too late for that. I've already agreed to their terms. I join them in fifteen years."

"I don't like it," he insisted.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be stopped," I sighed.

"Then we leave."

"No, Deo!" I cried. "It can't work that way. If we try to leave, they won't only kill me, but they'll kill all of you too! I won't let that happen! We cooperate and do as they say!"

"But-"

"No buts!" I shouted. "Deo, this has to work my way. I'm sorry."

He sank down on the sofa, looking disappointed. "But I'm not willing to lose you in fifteen years."

"I'm sorrry," I repeated. I sat back down next to him. "So the leader of the gang will be sending some of his members here to make sure I don't run. They should be arriving sooner. Maybe this week."

"Do you trust them?" Sar asked.

I met his eyes with a steely yet confident look of my own, "Yes. They keep their word and we keep ours."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	33. Chapter 33

I was at the race track when they showed. Deo was racing Serp, just a petty 'I just want to race you because I'm bored' race. Nothing to be won off of it. That was how my people got better, racing for fun. That's also when they fire engine red ferarri turned down the street and entered my space. The car stopped.

But I was already coming towards it, my hand behind my back, ready to pull my gun. The wolves took several steps back. It was then that I realized who this was.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec," I nodded as they piled out of the car. "A little flashy for this side of town, don't you think?"

Jane's violet eyes flickered and met mine. Violet eyes? What?

"Well Aro did send us and told us to buy a fast car."

"And for that I welcome you," I nodded. I tured towards the boys.

"We don't do trailer trash," I told them. "If any of the sluts ask for a good fuck, you deny them. Or you can accept, but they aren't brought back to my place."

"I smell blood," Jane said softly, walking closer to me.

"I was shot in the leg and then had a little car accident," I told her. "No biggie. It's healing. If you and the other three can't handle it-"

"We'll be fine. The scent of your dogs is masking it well," she interrupted. "Where do we park?"

"You're officially guests of my crew," I told her. "If anyone asks, you belong to the DareDevils. You can park next to my car. The green one behind me."

She nodded and tossed Felix the keys. "Park it, Felix," she snapped.

"And I'm leader here. I rule the entire city of Phoenix when it comes to racing," I told her. "Don't you dare try to take that from me."

"Wouldn't want to be apart of this trailer trash community."

She tucked her blonde hair into a bun, looking around with a frown on her face.

I grabbed her wrist, narrowing my eyes at her, "Do not call my town trailer trash. I didn't ask you to come, Aro did. And you start respecting my turf. Just last week I got rid of people that betrayed our community."

"What do you mean, got rid of?" she said, pulling her wrist from my grip and giving me a glare.

"Public executions," I smirked.

She grinned evilly, "No way! Who killed them all?"

"Me and Serp," I smirked as she smiled bigger.

"You and I are going to definately get along well," she laughed. "Introduce me to your. . . what's it called?"

"Crew. You'll find out sooner or later that Serpent and I sorta have a on and off sex thing going on. Deo and I have an even wilder sex thing, but nothing between me and any of the guys is commited. Deo, is him," I introduced to Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. "This is Sar, then Kif, then B - who's studying medicine. This is the add-ons that don't race - Paul, Seth, Jake, and Embry. They're cool. Don't hurt them. All of my crew is loaded and we know how to use what we have," I told her and the three boys.

"Who are you?" Deo asked, looking them over.

"My name's Jane, this is Demetri, Felix, and my brother Alec," Jane said before I could. "Aro sent us."

"Who's Aro?" Paul asked.

"Aro is the leader of the gang that called us two weeks ago," I said for them. "They're here to make sure I don't run, as I said."

"Are they related to the Cullen's?" Sar asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No. They're enemies of the Cullen's, I guess you'd say."

"Hey, BD," I heard someone say. "Who are the new comers?"

I smiled, "Lady and gentlemen, this is Serp, I'm apart of his crew."

"Ah, you're the one who's house I dropped the cell phone and note off at," Demetri realized.

Serp cleared his throat, "I would guess you did. I wasn't there for it."

He was guarded. He didn't know what to make of them.

"I see," Jane said, glaring at him. I walked up to Serp, placing a hand on his chest.

"What do you say?" I purred. I pushed his further and further back. "Want to have some fun? We haven't had some fun in a while."

He closed his eyes, groaning. "Hell yes."

My face was inches from his. "When, baby? And where?"

"Right now," he said, his eyes opening and meeting mine. "Where is your choice."

I smirked, "Honey, if you have me chose, it'd be for the entire place to see."

He groaned again, "My place?"

"Want me to meet you there?" I murmured.

"No, you can hitch a ride with me."

"Lead the way," I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and as I giggled like a Christian School girl, getting a rush the nuns might catch me any moment, got in his car and we sped off towards his apartment.

"Oh, god," he groaned when I started to kiss his neck while he drove. I knew he'd be able to drive perfectly. I had complete faith in him.

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	34. Chapter 34

I stared down at the little white stick in my hands. Positive. No, I can't be. Tears pooled in my eyes. I went to the sink in the bathroom and looked at the thirteen other tests. All positive.

I pulled out my phone with shakey hands. After five attempts at calling Serp, the first four I wasn't able to press the right buttons, I held it to my ear, forcing my tears to stay at bay and my body to relax.

"Hello?" Serp asked on the second ring.

"We need to talk," I said, my voice cracking at the last word.

"What's wrong? Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I'd cry if I admitted it.

"Come to my warehouse. I'll meet you in the garage. We need to talk."

"About?" he pressed.

"Just get here," I said, before hanging up. I gathered all the tests and shoved them in the empty box, before putting them in my purse. I walked down to the garage, thankfully seeing it was cleared out. Everyone was sleeping, I think. I sat on the hood of my car, and heard a horn honk from the otherside five minutes later. Serp's black car pulled in as soon as I raised the door. I shut it and he got out of the car, walking over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down," I said softly. I scooted over so he could sit next to me. "Promise you won't shoot me?"

"Depends on if you're going to shoot me," Serp chuckled.

I pulled my gun out of my belt and threw it to the ground. "Now your's."

He looked at me, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, setting his gun on the floor before sitting next to me.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"You heard me," I told him gently. I curled my knees to my chest.

"With who?"

"You and I have been the one's fucking for the past two weeks straight," I snapped. "Why do you think I called you here?"

"My baby?" he whispered, shocked. "You're having my baby?"

"Yes," I sighed, defeated.

"Are you sure?"

"I used the entire box of pregnancy tests," I spat. "Yes, I'm positively sure."

"Oh, thank god," Serp sighed.

I looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"I think we should try to make something out of this, then," Serp said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like," he fidgeted nervously. "You and I can become a couple. But you can of course, still be with whoever you want-"

I cut him off, "No. I can't. Serp, you don't have to do anything."

"No, I want to. I've been starting to feel for you, Bella."

"Serp," I sighed. "I-"

"Just listen. We'll have an open relationship. We can see whoever else we want to see. But-"

"But you'll own me," I finished.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. You have to own me. I want this damn kid," I said softly. "I do, but you have to own me. And if people ask, I could always say its an open ownship?"

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Nothing committed. But its fine and it'll work."

"So, we're engaged?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What part of nothing committed-"

"Isabella Swan," Serp cut me off. "Will you marry me?"

He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. Steph's old diamond ring.

"Serp, I told you, we don't have to-"

"No," he insisted. "It's open, right? Well, people have to know you belong to someone."

"Right," I said, hestitant. "You want this?"

"With everything in me."

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you. But we aren't going to do anything for a long time, you hear me?" I warned.

"Hear ya loud and clear," He chuckled, sliding the perfectly fitting ring onto my finger.

"Deo's going to kill me," I sighed quietly to myself. It'd only been two days since Jane and the others had gotten here. And this was just going to put him over the edge. . .

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	35. Chapter 35

I pulled Serp with me into the living room. Everyone was there, talking to each other. Deo was glaring at Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane. He didn't like them one bit. I'd be leaving with them and be taken away from Deo.

"What's he doing here?" Paul asked.

I looked at Serp and then Paul, my gaze finally landing on Deo.

"We need to talk. . . all of us all together, right now."

"What's this about?" Deo asked, eyeing Serp.

"Just, promise me none of you will freak?"

"Now I'm really worried," Sar said, sitting forward in his seat. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath, retracting my hand from Serp's, and fidgeted with my fingers. "Well, you see, I've been with Serp, right? Well, for the past two weeks, and Deo, you've been with Jesebelle. . ."

"She's a girl, but I've not been with her," Deo said cautiously. Oh, god, he wasn't going to make this easy on me.

"Alright, well, when a guy and a girl get together. . . you know the pill isn't a hundred percent," I said, looking at them all desperately trying to get them to understand and for them not to make me say it. Those two condemning words.

"And?" Kif pressed.

"I'm pregnant?" I said, but it came out more as a weak and unsure question.

Deo's eyes widened and he slumped back in his seat, shocked. "You're serious? You're sure?"

I nodded, "I took fourteen tests. . ."

"The whole box?" Jane snickered. "Damn, I knew you needed those for a different reason. And you were in the bathroom for fifteen goddamn hours!"

"And they all said. . ." Jake continued, unsure how to phrase it.

"Positive," I whispered. Everyone had heard me.

"And well, she wants to keep it," Serp said. "And-"

"And you're going to abandon her on the side of the fuckin' street because you don't want to care for anything other than yourself!" Deo shouted. He stood up, glaring at Serp. "And don't you say different! You know its true! The only reason you knocked her up-"

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant," Serp said calmly, cutting Deo off. Deo was still angrily panting. "I won't abandon her. You and her have had your scare. . . her's and mine just isn't as non-stuck as yours. . . and well, Steph and I are non-existent, so-"

"You're joking!" Deo shouted. "Bella, there's no way in hell you'd accept."

"I did," I said, looking at him, levely meeting his angry glare with my own innocent gaze. "I'm sorry, Deo, but-"

"But you know I would have cared for it just as if it were my own!" Deo cried angrilly.

"Deo," I said gently, stepping towards him. "I know you're upset, and I know you would have, I just - I wanted the father - the real father - in the child's life."

"And I couldn't have-"

"He owns me now, but that doesn't mean that its a committed thing! I'm allowed to see who I want."

"But at the end of the day she's mine," Serp said cooly. I saw the evil glint in his eye when I turned to look at him. What was he up to?

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	36. Chapter 36

"He owns me now, but that doesn't mean that its a committed thing! I'm allowed to see who I want."

"But at the end of the day she's mine," Serp said cooly. I saw the evil glint in his eye when I turned to look at him. What was he up to?

* * *

I was sitting on Serp's bed. His home was large, considering my mom's house was normal. Well, his parents were rich and he inherited the house from his father when they both died. The bed, though, was the least of my worries. The heat was on, so I was warm enough. The kisses trailed down my neck as Serp practically worshiped me.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear from behind.

I nodded mutely, pressing into each of his kisses.

My lips latched onto his, but he stopped and pulled away, "I'm not going to risk it."

"Risk what?" I mumbled, reaching for his lips, but he got off the bed.

"The baby. I won't risk it for some fun."

I sighed, "It'll be fine. Pregnant woman have sex all the time."

He took my hands, "How much do you know about me?"

"I know you started racing when you were eighteen," I mumbled. "And your parents died two years later."

"Do you know how my parents died?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him, the mood instantly gone. "A car crash, right?"

He shook his head, "That's what everyone thinks. I haven't told anyone the actual truth, though."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," I said softly.

"No, I want to tell you. You deserve to know."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, his brown eyes holding mine. "My mom was pregnant. . . and she was going to the hospital to have the kid. She got to the hospital, but. . ." he sighed, "There was a complication. She died giving birth, and the baby died too."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. My eyes were filled with tears. My hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"My dad was in pieces. He came home and took my gun and before I could stop him, he killed himself."

"Oh, Kellen," I whispered softly. I moved to him and hugged him to me. He may try to hide it, but I saw that he was hurting.

"I don't want to risk it. I don't want to risk you. I don't want to risk the child."

"Then we won't," I promised sincerely. "We won't. I won't be with anyone, I promise."

"And I swear to you, I won't be with anyone. I couldn't. I know you don't want it, but I want to actually have a real relationship, like my parents. They were racers too, but they loved each other so much."

"We'll try it. I'm not promising anything, but I promise." I kept my face onto his shoulder, breathing in his manly scent. "Serp?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled into my hair.

"At the warehouse, you said that you didn't care if I was with anyone else. But now-"

"I couldn't bare the thought of my baby being raised by some random man. I wanted to raise it. It was selfish of me, I know, but I couldn't-"

"You wanted to do what you dad couldn't," I realized.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad couldn't father his unborn child, but your mother was with it, and your father wanted to join."

He smiled softly, "I guess in a weird twisted way, that's true. I love you, Bella."

I didn't know what I felt for him yet. I was still getting used to this. Life as an owned woman. I knew I wasn't going to ever settle down, but now. . .

I had to appease him, I had to make it seem like I was trying. Amazingly easily, I was able to say the three words back, "I love you," and then I added, "Too."

* * *

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	37. Chapter 37

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Months passed. As my stomach continued to get larger, Serp was there with a calming voice to ease my worry. I was completely terrified of shitting this baby out.

"Bella, you okay?" Serp asked.

"Yeah, come here," I whispered. I was standing in front of the mirror of his bathroom. I had officially moved in with him, but I was at the warehouse every night, before races. He moved behind me and I took his hand, placing it just over my kidney. He was silent for a moment, until the kick came.

"Holy-" he stopped, looking at me. "Did it just kick?"

I nodded, seeing the tears in his eyes. "I've been feeling them for a while now, but whenever I tried to locate you, the kicks stopped."

He knelt down in front of me, placing his hands on both sides of my swollen stomach.

"I should have been with you at all times," he said softly.

I snorted, "Please, I don't think I could handle having to deal with you for that long."

"Daddy's going to take care of you and Mommy with everything in him," he whispered so softly I barely heard him. I was touched. He was vowing to our unborn child, the he'd be there for me. That he'd take care of it with me.

"And Mommy's going to make sure Daddy doesn't kill me in my sleep," I smirked.

There was a sharp kick right over where Serp's hand was. I winced at how hard it was.

"My bladder is officially known as a soccer ball," I said cheerily.

"Well, you're seven months," he whispered, standing up.

"Which reminds me," I said, play glaring at him. "I've gone seven months without sex because of you. I demand payment."

"What do you want?" he winked.

"I want sex," I said, sighing. "But I won't be gettin' any sex, so I'll have to settle for. . ." I laughed. "A teddy bear."

He blinked, "A teddy bear? Honey, I'm loaded. Whatever you want, you got."

"A teddy bear," I shrugged. "I don't care how much money you have. Yeah, sure, that will come in handy in the future, but I don't care about it now."

"Have you been to Jenna?" he asked.

I nodded, "She's going to borrow an ultra sound thing so she can make sure everything's alright."

"And she said to go to her house if you go into labor, right?"

"Yeah. Or if we can't make it there, she said she'd come here."

"And you believed her. . ."

"She's gained my trust, which is something hard to come by. Of course she is going to deliver OUR baby." I knew I got him there.

"Besides a teddy bear? What do you want?"

"I want to go to the track. The races start in like ten minutes."

"Let's go then."

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that would stretch at the waist band. Putting on a teal flowy top, I slipped on my black flats and followed him to his car, sitting in the passenger seat. When I got out, I immediately walked to my crew.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jane and the other Volturi's were sitting on the sand, picking with it, and talking in vampire speed to themselves. The pack was on the other side of my lot, talking and laughing. My crew was in the middle, on their cars, looking somber.

"Lookin good," Deo said, looking me over. "Miss you."

"You know I miss you too," I said softly. I had him scoot over and I sat on the hood of the car with him. "How is everything?"

"Other than Jane and her friends disappearing every few weeks, then returning the next day. . .?" He shrugged. "We're fine."

"I mean, with you," I said, elbowing him.

He rolled his eyes, but I could see the dark circles he tried to cover up. "B's thinking of retiring to start a life with Amanda," he said so Amanda couldn't hear. "Kif and Sar are. . . quiet, I guess. Sar's still after Kandy, and they get together regularly. I think Kif said that he was going to be heading to LA."

"What?" I screeched. My crew looked at me. "Alright, first off, you still with Kandy?" I asked Sar. He nodded, about to say a word, but I continued. "And Kif, you going to LA?"

"Um, I was planning on it," He said, afraid of the answer.

"When? I'll call Tom and let him know to look out for you."

"I already called him," he shrugged. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

I hugged him, "I'm gunna miss you, boy."

"I'll be back in a few weeks, don't worry about it."

"You better be," I warned. I kissed his cheek. "When you leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, right after the last races ends tonight, so-"

"Be careful, will ya?"

"Always am," he winked.

I rolled my eyes. Serp approached us and I saw Deo tense, but I ignored it.

"Take a seat, Serpy," B laughed.

"You wait until I talk to you," I warned, pointing at B. He shrank back in fear, but nodded. Serp rolled his eyes and leaned on the side of the car, next to me. I heard a gun cock and I stood up quickly.

"Nobody move!" a voice shouted. I heard some people scream, but others were backing up, their upper bodies frozen in fear.

The gun was pointed at me. I stepped back and raised my hands up. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My names Jeremy Lake. And you killed my girlfriends father."

His gun lowered and aimed at my swollen stomach. I gasped as I heard his gun fire and I tried to get out of the way, but I was fast enough. Another gun shot went off and as I collapsed to the ground, I saw Jeremy fall, blood pouring from his chest. Deo was by my side instantly.

"Drive her to Jenna's immediately," Deo said to Serp. Deo lifted me up in his arms and I groaned.

"Bella, stay with me," I heard Serp say in my ear. "Stay with me."

"Then fuckin' hurry up," I moaned. Oh god, my stomach hurt. I heard a chuckle before I was set down in the backseat of a car.

"Drive, now," Deo ordered. "I'll stay back here with her."

I gasped as I felt something press down on my stomach.

"Bella, you were shot-"

"No fucking duh!" I managed to gasp out. My eyes were open and I looked down to see that to the side of my swollen belly, a gun shot wound was. "Oh, god. Is it-is it okay?"

"We're going to Jenna's now. Amanda and B are going to meet us there," Deo said softly.

"You killed him, huh?"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes staying connected with mine, "No. That was Serp."

"Thanks for the credit man," I heard Serp's worried voice say from the front seat. "But that's a bunch of bull. I was too worried on catching her than to shoot the fucker."

"Alright, so I killed him," Deo said, keeping his hand pressed on the wound tightly. The car lurched to a stop and the door opened simultaneously.

"Bring her inside," I heard Jenna's voice said. "I may have to call an ambulance."

"I can't go to a hospital," I gasped out. "They'll send me to jail."

"I called your dad," Jenna said. "I looked it up online as soon as I heard the news from Amanda. He's coming here. He'll bring some things with him that will help you get through the hospital without going to jail."

"He wants to help?" I whispered.

"Keep her awake. Bring her inside, now!" Jenna shouted.

The next thing I knew, I was placed on a soft surface. "I'll get your bed all bloody," I managed to laugh.

She smiled, "I don't care about that right now. Alright, Serp, pull her shirt up and press this to the wound. I'll get the ultra sound. Amanda, get your phone out. We may need to call an ambulance."

"Don't call!" I managed to gasp. "Wait for my dad at least."

"I won't call until your dad gets here and Jenna gives me the okay," Amanda's voice said from right next to me. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. Serp was keeping something that caused my stomach to sting over my wound. Deo was rubbing my arm, trying to calm me.

"Deo," I whispered. "Thanks for killing that bastard."

"Believe me, if I didn't kill him," he chuckled. "I would have tied him up for you to get later."

The door opened and I heard B's voice.

"Yeah, Mr. Swan, she's in here. Jenna! Bella's dad's here!"

Jenna came back a second later and I looked up to see my dad with a few papers in his hand.

"Hey, dad," I choked out a laugh. "Long time no see."

"Did you kill those people?"

"God damn it, Jenna!" I cried. "I'll fucking tell the cops that you helped me if you fucking do that ever fucking again," I hissed when she placed a liquid over the bullet wound.

Jenna just laughed, "Calm down. It won't help."

"Is-Is it alright?" I heard Serp say.

"Who are you guys?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Deo, Bella's best friend," Deo said. "This is Amanda, B's girlfriend, and the guy that brought you in is B. And that's Serp," Deo said. "Serpent. . . Bella's fiancee."

Charlie was next to me in an instant when I groaned. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"The whole point of disappearing off the side of the planet is to not have contact with any cops," I ground out. Jenna waved the wand over my stomach, watching the screen intently.

"It missed the baby, but she'll have to give birth. Amanda, call the ambulance."

"It's too early!" I cried. "It's only seven months!"

"There's nothing that I can do that will keep the baby in longer," Jenna said gently. "It's perfectly healthy. The worst thing that can happen is that they send you to jail."

"No," I whispered. "I can't go to jail. Please-"

"Call the ambulance," Charlie said. "I have papers here with a fake name on it for you. Isabella Summers. It's close enough that they can call you Bella, but you have to-"

"Thank god I died my hair blonde last week," I managed to gasp. "Thanks, Dad."

"They're on their way. B, I suggest we split. We'll meet you at the hospital, Bella!" Amanda called.

"I'll go with her," Deo said.

"Deo," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that shot you made," I smiled.

"It was worth it," he chuckled. He kissed my cheek and then disappeared out the door with B and Amanda.

"Jenna, thank you."

"It's not a problem," she smiled. "You're like a daughter to me."

I heard her talk to Charlie, and the ambulance could be heard in the background.

"Serp, when I start calling you by your first name, go along with it," I whispered.

"Would have anyway," he chuckled. The door opened and I heard a few paramedics make their way over to me.

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Summers," Kellen said.

"It's Bella," I whispered. My hand went to my face, grimmacing in pain.

"What happened?" the same paramedic asked, taking my pulse.

"We were walking down the street and someone drove by and just fired at her," Serp said.

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"Seven months," I whispered. "Maybe a week or two longer."

"Alright, Kyle, get her on the stretcher. Tell Ryan to tell the hospital we have a gunshot victim and she's pregnant. She'll be giving birth at the hospital."

"It's too soon!" I protested.

"We don't know what trama the child has gone through," he said gently. "Who are you?

"Her fiancee," Serp said. "I'm not leaving her side."

"You can ride with us in the abumlance. And you two?"

"Her friend and this is my boyfriend, Charles," Jenna said quickly. My eyes flew open in surprise and Jenna winked at me.

"Kyle, on three." I was lifted onto a stretcher and I groaned, my body shivering in pain. A hand was on mine and I saw Serp holding it.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Jenna called.

I didn't have a chance to reply because the doors to the ambulance shut and I was given a shot of something that put me to sleep.

* * *

Thriller! REVIEW!

I had written this story months ago and I was just perfecting it:) Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	38. Chapter 38

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I woke up with a blinding pain in my stomach. I felt the IV's on my arms and my eyes felt heavy. I groaned, my arm reaching up to rub my eyes, but something stopped them. I tried again, but the IV's clung to me like a magnet, and my arm fell to the bed. My eyes opened and I saw a relieved Serp.

"You're awake," he smiled.

I looked down at my stomach, seeing it flat. My heart started to race, I could tell by the monitor that beeped. "What happened? Oh, god, is the baby alright?"

"She's fine," Serp whispered. "Perfectly healthy. Small, but healthy."

I sighed in relief. "I don't remember anything since I got in the ambulance."

"They knocked you out so you would stop stressing about the pain," he said softly, wiping a few strands of hair from my eyes. "They gave you a C Section - and got rid of the stretched out skin too, FYI - and she's in a little box, to keep her from getting infection."

"She," I whispered. "We had a girl."

"No, we have a girl," he chuckled. He kissed me softly on the lips. I melted into it before I pulled away.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" I breathed.

He chuckled, "The nurse told me to get her when you woke up. I'll go get her and then we'll find out, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, relaxing into the comfy pillows. He disappeared out the door and I waited impatiently. He came back seconds later, the nurse on his heels.

"Wonderful! You're awake! Dr. Cullen will be pleased to see how well you're making progress," she smiled. "My names Heather and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. If you're in any pain, press this button," She pointed to a button on the railing. "And any questions?"

"Can I see my daughter?"

"Of course," she laughed. "How negligent of me. I'll bring her to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," I sighed. She placed a tray of food in front of me before leaving. My stomach rumbled loudly. I practically dived into the plate of mashed potatoes in front of me and green beans.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I took a sip of juice from a little juice box.

He chuckled, "Deo and B are always around here somewhere. They've been sleeping by the window. I got the couch. Amanda and your dad visit, but they don't stay for long. Amanda always has work and your dad can't be caught here or he might lose his job."

"Does she have a name?"

He smiled, "Remember how much trouble she's given us?"

"You did not name her trouble," I gasped.

"Not in English," He chuckled.

"Then what's her name?"

"Talaipo̱ría Maria," he smiled. "I figured I'd use your middle name and well, it happens to be my mom's name, so I put the e into an a in her memory."

"It's pretty," I sighed in relief.

"Not as pretty as she is herself," he winked. He sat down on the bed, gently. I put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around mine.

The door opened and a little clear box was carted in. It stopped just to the side of my bed and tears pooled into my eyes when I looked in. She had my brown eyes, but her hair was the caramel color of Serp's.

"She's beautiful," I breathed. "Can I hold her?" My hand touched the box and the nurse smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but she's not allowed out until the doctor gives the okay."

"Where is Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly.

"He'll be here in just a moment. I paged him as soon as your fiancee told me you had waken. I need to take your temperature, if you're alright with that?"

I nodded and she placed a thermometer into my mouth, where she counted to herself and then wrote it down on my chart. "Alright, Ms. Summers. When Dr. Cullen gets in here, I'll send him in."

"Thanks," I said softly. I sat up a little, wincing as I felt my stomach tighten, but I didn't care. I wanted to look at my daughter. "We did good."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I knew you'd say something like that."

Tears pooled in my eyes, "Is that - a teddy bear?"

"Well, you said you wanted a teddy bear and since you were knocked out, I decided to give it to our daughter," he said innocently. Compared to her tiny frame, the bear was huge.

"Ah, Bella, I see you woke up," a familiar voice said from the door.

"Hey, Carlisle," I smiled, not looking away from the baby in the box. "Long time no see."

"Wait a minute, when you said that you didn't know any doctors when you were first shot, you didn't tell me that Carlisle was one," Serp said confused.

"Well, C was unavailable. His family was leaving and I thought they were gone," I defended. I knew that was a lie, but they did leave that day. "And besides, I healed fine anyway. Carlisle, when can I hold her?"

"We have to make sure she has healed fully from her injuries-"

"Injuries?" I gasped. "What injuries?"

"The bullet didn't touch her," Carlisle said calmly. "But it did cause her to lose some vital oxygen she should have been breathing."

My eyes widened, "She won't be harmed in the longrun?"

He shook his head, "She's perfectly healthy. She just needs to relearn to breath on her own."

I nodded, "And when will she be released?"

"At the most?" he asked. I nodded again, expectant. "A month."

"And me?"

"Well, you need to have a week of recovery just for the C-Section. The bullet wound, however, punctured your lung, and that will take a long time to heal-"

"But-"

"But we did surgery for that while doing your C-section," he smiled. "so, it's stitched up. You just have to stay in observation until its fully fine."

I sighed in relief. "And that's all?"

"That's all."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I thought you left town?"

"We came back when Alice saw the Volturi coming."

* * *

Now, its all ready, so here you go!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I love y'all. A few more chaps left!


	39. Chapter 39

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"They're staying with us," I shrugged. "They're going to initiate me in fifteen years and I'll become a member of their gang," I said, giving him a 'go with it' look.

Carlisle seemed a little shock, but hid it well in front of Serp. "Well, let's see if you're healing nicely, shall we?"

I nodded and Carlisle pulled my ugly hospital gown up so that I could see my stomach. It was flat, like it used to be, but there was an ugly scar running down the middle. "Will that scar go away?" I asked.

Serp snorted, laughing to himself. Or at me. Whichever one, he was going to get it later. Carlisle looked at me, a small smile tugging his lis, "It will fade, but it won't completely go away."

"Is there some medicine I can buy to make it go away?" I asked, trying to get to the point that I wanted it gone.

"There are always scar-fading medicine and things, but I'd wait until it fully heals before using them."

I sighed, but nodded.

"You're healing looks to be faster than normal, but otherwise, nothing to be concerned about." He looked towards my daughter, Tala, and nodded, "I'll leave you three alone. Bella, you aren't allowed to leave until I say."

"Like that's stopped me before," I muttered as he left the room. Carlisle's laugh echoed through the hallways as I turned to Serp. "Bust me out?"

"No way. I'll chain you to this bed if I have to."

"Yeah, well, I'd bust out of those," I winked. "Tala and I look hardly alike, except for our eyes."

Serp rolled his own and shoved his face against the glass. I giggled as his nose smushed and Tala looked at him with wide eyes.

. . .

A month later, Tala was released from the hospital. Her caramel hair, that reminded me of Esme's own, had grown out and was wavy like mine. Her eyes were the same shade as mine, but brighter, as if she was so happy that nothing would bring her down. Her giggle. . . it made my heart soar. She never left my side. I wanted to witness everything.

"Hey, dad," I greeted, walking into the living room of my warehouse. Serp and I switched out our places. He usually spent the night at the warehouse because we had everyone here in case of an emergency.

He was sitting at the dining room table, talking to Amanda and another person I didn't recognize. Their back was to me, but the brown hair seemed familiar.

"Who the fuck is this?" I demanded. "We don't allow anyone I don't want into my warehouse! Dad, who the hell- Mom?"

Oh, shit. Not good. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Who is this?"

"Hey, mum, this is, um, Talaiporia Maria . . . um, Jensen."

"She has your eyes," she said calmly, but her eyes were narrowed. She was pissed. "Why?"

"She's, um-"

"Bella!" I heard Deo shout. "Tala needs to learn to pick up her fucking toys! I think I lost a toe! Fucking baby."

I giggled, and Tala giggled with me. "Sorry, Deo! I'll kiss it and make it better!" I called.

"You'll do more than kiss it!" he warned, coming into the dining room. He nodded to Charlie, my mom, and Amanda before turning to me. "I wanna hang with Tala? Do I or do I not have permission to hold your daughter."

I paled, "Deo!" I hissed.

"What? I asked this time!" he grinned.

"Your. . . DAUGHTER!" Renee exploded. Deo's eyes widened with realization.

"Shit, sorry," he whispered.

I glared at him, "We're through. Ugh, I can't believe- Yes, mum, my daughter."

"Who is the father?"

"Serpent," I smiled.

She glared at me, "Is he the one that framed you for the murders?"

I bust out laughing, "You think- You think Serp killed those people?" I laughed harder. I handed Tala to Deo and he slowly backed out of the room. "Oh, Mom, you crack me up."

"I know you wouldn't kill anyone."

I grinned at her, "I did for three years under your roof."

She blanched, "You-You did? Oh, god, my baby girl."

She looked like she was about to faint. I reached for her arm, to steady her, but she scrambled back. "Don't touch me!" She cried. "How could you! Fifteen people! Families! Lives!"

She made her way towards the door, but I shut it in a swift movement, "Now, Renee," I said calmly. "You can either sit down and listen, or you can run to the cops. But if you start running to the cops, I'll personally shoot you myself," I said menacingly. She sat down quickly. "You tell anyone where we're at, and not only do I got to jail, but they give me a lethal injection. You talk about me to anyone, you'll go to jail. You even try to fucking turn me in and I'll be there over your dead body, understood?"

She nodded vigorously. She made her way to leave, but I pulled out my gun, pulling the top back to see how many bullets I had. She froze. "Now, Renee, you won't tell anyone. Not even that fucker Phil."

She nodded again and whimpered as I pointed my gun at the intercom. I fired and she screamed. "Now, I want you to go and act like you never saw me. You don't know where I am, because you don't. You don't know about the warehouse. You don't know that Charlie knows everything now. You don't know who I am or what my racing name is." Amanda looked from me to my mom.

"Renee," she said, walking right in front of my gun. My mom flinched, waiting for me to shoot. "Let me drive you to your home."

"I live a little while away-"

"It's not that far," she shrugged. "Bella showed us how to get there quickly. I promise I won't drive over a hundred. My word, cheif. You're coming with."

"Dad," I warned.

"Who are you?" he winked.

"Good," I smirked. "Thanks, 'manda!"

"No prob!" she called, walking into the garage. I opened the door that lead to the hallway and glared angrily at Deo, who was next to the intercom.

"Fuck you," I said, smiling. Each word was a sentence in its own.

"You already do," he laughed. "You mine tonight?"

"All night, baby," I grinned.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! Only a few more chaps left!


	40. Chapter 40

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My daughter Tala,

If you're reading this, I'm gone. I planned it this way, so you could grow strong like me. When I was your age, my best friend died. Then another. . . and another. I love you with everything. I never thought about settling down and falling in love, but it happened and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Your father and I were happy. We always will be. I love Kellen just as he loves me. Granted, I cheated. . . a lot. But you're to live with Deo now. Deo knows. Deo will finish what I started. Show him this letter, please. Because I'll always love him just as he loved me. Not a moment will pass that I won't think differently. Yes, I loved your father, Tala, but I loved Deo too. I couldn't chose. I couldn't force myself to break one's heart and half of mine at the same time.

Tala, in my safe, which combination is 1-27-5, you will find my gift to you for your sixteenth birthday and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I'll always watch over you and I'll always be there. Don't tell Deo this part. If you ever need anything, text this number. And on emergencies, call it. It's at the bottom of the page. Memorize it if you're on the run. Another item in the safe is all my money that I've ever earned and kept. It's yours now. Use it wisely and don't blow it off on candy.

Promise me two things. First, don't ever get pregnant before eighteen. And secondly, don't do drugs or alcohol. Especially drugs. Alcohol I will allow you to start drinking at 21, but I do not want to hear that you got in a drunk driving accident. I brought you into this world and I will not hestitate to bring you out if I hear you doing any.

I love you, your father and I will always be with you. Send my love to the crew, B and Mand's kids, and the others. And make sure Deo doesn't do anything stupid. I love you with everything, Tala. Your father too. You and Paul better act right. No imprint marking or anything, got it?

Goodbye's aren't accurate. More like see you soon.

Your mother and father, Bella and Serpent (Kellen)

P.S. don't handle a gun either - Dad

I let the letter that had been folded and refolded so many times flutter to my bedspread and hastilly wiped the tears from my eyes. They had left two years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. They were racing, and they crashed. And then when we went to pull them out, they were gone. They just disappeared in thin air.

Of course I knew the truth. Paul had told me. He couldn't keep it a secret. But I couldn't tell Deo, my Uncle. It would have crushed him. My mother had changed into a vampire, and she'd never be with the man she truely loved because of it. Deo was my mother's soul mate, I knew it from the moment I was seven. My dad didn't seem to mind when they snuck off. It was like the two of them and then Deo were a deal. Every other night my mom would be at one of their houses and I'd stay with Paul. He was my wolf, my savior.

Without him, I wouldn't survive. So as I opened the safe in my mom's old bedroom, and pulled out the set of keys, I walked to the garage and pulled the sheet off the only covered car. A bright yellow Porsche and inside was a very familiar person.

"Hey, Tala," the person grinned. "Want to see someone you know?"

"Who, Alice?" I asked the vampire pixie in the drivers seat.

"You're mother," she grinned. Before waiting for a response, she took the keys, pulled me in the passenger seat, and I noticed Paul in the back.

"Isn't it too soon?"

"I got the call from Aro himself," Alice said cheerily. "Believe me when I say, they're ready for you."

And then we were off. . . And it was then that I noticed the car following.

"What's Deo doing?" I asked, craning my neck and Paul followed my gaze, but it was Alice who answered.

"He's coming too, of course," she laughed. "You're mom can only go so long without him."

"What happens, though, if she -"

Alice grinned, "She'll realize who she really wants when he gets there."

And I knew my mom would choose right. The man I knew she wanted deep down.

Deo.

And not that charred ass Edward, who was on the guard just to _talk_ to my mother.

* * *

The end! Sorry, people, but I just love Deo too much! I mean, come on! He's good smelling if he's name is the short form for Deoderant:) Anyways, no, I always planned it to end with Deo. Serp was a fling and she loves him, but nothing can break the soul mate bond.

Review! No sequel, sorry:(


	41. Chapter 41

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
